Le Dilemme de Kirua Zoldyck
by TeenGohan757
Summary: Fanfic racontant les événements qui ont (selon ma vision de la chose) mené Kirua à fuir sa famille et ce qu'il se passe ensuite avant qu'il ne décide de tenter l'examen de Hunter.
1. Chapitre 1 : Réflexion

La soirée avait été riche en émotions pour le jeune Kirua, membre de la Famille Zoldyck, l'une des plus fameuse familles d'assassins du monde connu.

Car alors qu'il effectuait une facile mais importante mission d'assassinat d'un membre de la pègre locale de Padokia, l'un de ses frères aînés, Illumi, avait fait irruption avant que Kirua ne passe à l'action. Cela n'avait que peu surpris le jeune garçon car il avait l'habitude qu'Illumi le surveille mais c'était plutôt ce qu'il dit et fit avant et après la mission qui avait quelque peu perturbé Kirua.

Son discours sur le fait de n'être qu'un 'objet insignifiant' ou l'impossibilité d'avoir des amis car cela finira toujours mal ne plaisait décidément pas au jeune Zoldyck. Mais le plus choquant fut que son frère aîné tue sans aucune hésitation, trois enfants qui avaient eu le malheur de s'adresser à lui tout en lui disant que c'est ainsi que pourrait finir toute amitié, dans le sang.

Pourquoi n'avoir pas simplement dit cela au lieu de tuer ces enfants en exemple ? Car même si en général tuer quelqu'un ne dérangeait pas Kirua vu son activité, ôter la vie d'enfants n'ayant absolument rien à voir avec la mission, ca, ca ne passait pas.

Ces événements renforça encore l'envie de Kirua d'abandonner le business familial et d'aller explorer le monde à la recherche de ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire dans la vie. Sentiment qu'il avait en lui depuis quelque temps maintenant et qu'il était apparemment le seul à avoir tant ses frères semblait être voués corps et âme dans l'avenir tout tracé par leur parents.

Cependant, pour le moment, il n'en avait pas la possibilité, Illumi le surveillant bien trop. De plus, Kirua avait un peu peur de partir ainsi dans l'inconnu le plus total.

C'est ainsi que le jeune assassin, quelque peu secoué, revint tout naturellement chez lui, dans l'immense domaine qu'était Kukuru Mountain, propriété des Zoldyck depuis de nombreuses générations. Un endroit inaccessible pour le commun des mortels car lourdement protégé.

La maison, au pied de la Montagne Kukuru, était immense mais assez austère avec une couleur noire assez peu joyeuse et une sorte d'aura oppressante qui émanait de la bâtisse.

Une fois rentré, Kirua constata que, comme souvent, il semblait n'y avoir personne à la maison même si il se doutait que Milluki, l'un de ses deux frères aînés, était dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur, vaquant à ses habituelles occupations, ne quittant pour ainsi dire jamais Kukuru Mountain.

N'étant pas en très bon termes avec lui, Kirua alla directement dans sa chambre pour réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

La chambre du jeune garçon était assez spartiate. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et une grande armoire à vêtement où Kirua cachait des paquets de boules de chocolats ou des bonbons qu'il ramenait en cachette des ses missions. Ces douceurs n'étant pas admises par ses parents.

Kirua enleva alors son imperméable trempé et le fit pendre à l'un des crochet se trouvant près de la porte puis il enleva ses baskets et se coucha sur son lit, l'air songeur. Rapidement après, il sortit d'une des poches de son short, un paquet de boules de chocolat qu'il commença à manger tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait réellement faire à l'avenir. La réponse lui vint assez vite, il ne voulait pas du business familial mais plutôt se faire des amis et s'amuser tout simplement car ici à Kukuru Mountain, c'était toujours calme, lugubre et ennuyeux.

Cependant tout ce que voulait faire Kirua était interdit par ses parents ainsi que par Illumi. Cela rendait son désir d'amitié et d'amusement difficile voire impossible pour le moment.

Soudainement, l'arrivée impromptue de sa mère, sûrement rentrée d'une de ses missions, sorti le jeune assassin de ses pensées.

« Kiru chéri, tu es rentré ?! Comment cela s'est passée ? Tu as rempli ton contrat ? » bombarda Kikyo, sa mère.

« Comme si Illumi t'avait pas déjà tout raconté... » répondit Kirua d'un air un peu agacé.

« Oui mais je voulais l'entendre de ta propre voix et puis on ne sait jamais qu'il ai oublié quelque chose ! » répliqua frénétiquement Kikyo.

« J'ai rien a dire de plus, bonne soirée. » rétorqua Kirua d'un ton sec.

Sa mère n'insista alors pas et reparti aussitôt non sans rouspéter dans un monologue inaudible. Si son fils agissait ainsi avec elle c'est qu'au contraire de Kalluto, son plus jeune frère, l'amour étouffant de Kikyo l'agaçait fortement et les interactions entre lui et sa mère se terminait souvent en dispute ou dialogue froid et bref.

Après cette discussion peu chaleureuse, Kirua resta les yeux fixés au plafond en mangeant ses chocolats pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, jouant même parfois avec les petits robots qui était offert dans chaque emballage. Quand il eu fini le paquet, il décida de prendre un court repos avant le lever du soleil.

Le jeune Zoldyck enleva alors son t-shirt mauve clair puis son pull bleu ainsi que son short bleu -mauve pour ne garder que son caleçon gris à manche courtes. Ensuite il se couvrît de sa grosse couverture noire et ferma les yeux.

Et c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il fit car avec son entraînement d'assassin, le sommeil était quelque chose de vite combattu et souvent ce n'était que pour reposer son corps et se détendre un peu avant une nouvelle mission.

Quand les premières lueurs du soleil apparurent, Kirua était déjà réveillé mais il était toujours couché sur le côté vers l'armoire. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et, pensant que c'était encore sa mère qui venait l'ennuyer, il eu ces paroles peu agréables :

« Si tu viens à propos d'hier soir, je m'excuserai pas. »

« De quelles excuses tu parles ? » répondit une voix masculine assez grave.

A l'entente de cette voix, Kirua ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise puis se redressa subitement pour faire face à son interlocuteur, découvrant ainsi le haut de son corps.

« P-Papa ! T'es rentré ?! » s'écria Kirua surprit mais néanmoins content de voir son père.

Car dans la famille, Silva était bien la seule personne avec qui il ne se disputait jamais et pour qui il vouait une véritable admiration même si leur relation se limitait à des discussions professionnelles et très rarement d'ordre privé. Mais dans un sens, c'était l'une des choses que Kirua appréciait chez son père, c'est qu'il lui fichait une paix royale et qu'en général, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Oui comme tu le vois mais j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi, il faut que tu accompagnes Kalluto pour un de ses contrats. » répondit Silva.

« Pourquoi faire ? Kalluto n'a pas besoin de moi pour exécuter un contrat d'habitude » se demanda Kirua étonné.

« C'est pas la cible le problème, mais plutôt comment y arriver qui va être compliqué, j'aimerais donc qu'il ai ton esprit vif pour que le contrat soit rempli au plus vite. » répondit encore Silva.

« OK dans ce cas, je m'habille et j'arrive. » fit simplement Kirua.

« Bien, il t'attends à l'entrée et sinon, le client de ta dernière mission est ravi, bravo, c'était un client important, il ne fallait pas le décevoir. » rajouta Silva avant de partir.

Kirua ne dit rien mais n'en fut pas moins ravi de compliment aussi léger et rare soit-il. Cela apaisa même quelque peu son trouble de la nuit passée.

La dessus, le jeune garçon de onze ans sortit de son lit complètement puis enfila rapidement ses vêtements qu'il avait laissé à terre avant de se coucher. Une fois habillé, il prit dans son armoire un paquet de bonbons pour la route qui fera office de petit-déjeuner puis quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre Kalluto dans le hall d'entrée.

Si Kirua avait une apparence des plus anodines, excepté ses cheveux en bataille argentés tendant vers le mauve très clair, son plus jeune frère Kalluto, 9 ans, était lui bien différent. Il portait souvent un long kimono noir et des chaussures en bois traditionnel. Il avait les cheveux noir mi-longs et des yeux roses foncé. Souvent il était confondu avec une fille, tellement la confusion était marquée.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, Kirua eu la surprise de voir que Kalluto était habillé d'un simple pull noir à longue manche ainsi que d'un pantalon blanc cassé serré par une simple ceinture et portant un sac à dos.

« T'a abandonné ton kimono pour une fois ? » demanda Kirua.

« Oui. Maman m'a dit que je passerai plus inaperçu comme cela pour cette mission. » répondit Kalluto d'une voix basse.

« Bien allons-y avant qu'elle arrive justement, elle va encore me casser les pieds sinon. » fit Kirua en levant les yeux d'un air déjà agacé.

Mais ce que Kirua ne dît pas c'est qu'il était d'accord avec sa mère, le kimono de Kalluto n'était pas très discret à son goût.

Les deux garçons quittèrent alors la demeure familiale et traversèrent le domaine Zoldyck sans un mot. Néanmoins, intérieurement, le jeune Kalluto était plutôt satisfait de partir en mission avec son aîné car si il avait déjà été accompagné, c'était surtout par Illumi dont il connaissait les techniques et le style d'assassinat par cœur alors que celles de Kirua lui était encore assez peu connues. De plus leur mère ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur ce dernier, Kalluto était assez curieux de voir le soi-disant prodige de la famille.

Une fois à la gigantesque Porte des Tests, composé de sept lourdes portes enchevêtré l'une sur l'autre, symbolisant la limite du domaine et constituant la porte principale, Kirua poussa les trois premières portes sans aucun soucis, poussant ainsi seize tonnes de pierre, et sorti aussitôt car les portes se refermèrent aussi vite que le jeune garçon les avait ouvertes.

Quand ils furent dehors, Kirua et Kalluto virent arriver un bus de touristes. Cela n'étonna pas les deux garçons car ils savaient que la Porte des Tests, appelé 'Porte des Enfers' par les Tour Opérateurs, était une attraction assez célèbre de la région.

Kirua eu alors l'idée de redescendre à Padokia, la seule ville des alentours, avec le bus pour ainsi changer de la traditionnel descente à pied à travers la dense forêt qui séparait Kukuru Mountain et Padokia.

« Pourquoi tu veux prendre ce bus ? » se demanda Kalluto assez étonné par l'idée de son grand frère.

« Ca pourrait être amusant d'entendre ce qu'on raconte sur nous. De plus, ca m'ennuie de refaire tout le chemin à pied. » répondit Kirua d'un ton désinvolte.

Kalluto trouva ca bien étrange mais il suivit tout de même Kirua, habitué qu'il était à suivre ses aînés.

Les deux garçons se firent alors passer pour deux enfants perdus après que leur parents aient tenté de s'introduire dans le Domaine des Zoldyck. Cette histoire émut les touristes et la guide qui laissa les deux frères monter dans le bus pour retourner à Padokia.

Le trajet fut long et pas aussi amusant que Kirua l'aurait voulu. Certes les légendes sur sa famille et leur Domaine - comme la bête des Enfers gardant le domaine alors que Mike, le chien de garde était certes immense et impitoyable envers les intrus, il n'avait rien d' 'infernal' - furent amusantes mais rien de bien excitant.

Le jeune Zoldyck à la chevelure mauve clair-argenté sortit alors du bus, les yeux fermés, l'air blasé et les mains dans ses poches. Kalluto le suivi de près ne comprenant toujours pas quel était l'intérêt de prendre ce bus.

Cependant, il ne dit rien, voyant bien que Kirua ne semblait pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il cherchait en prenant ce transport touristique.

« Bon...la cible se trouve où, qu'on en finisse. » demanda Kirua toujours d'un air blasé.

«Papa m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans une villa en plein centre de Padokia, près de la caserne de la ville. » répondit promptement Kalluto.

« Bien, allons-y alors, on va passer devant la villa et inspecter les lieux, ensuite on décidera de comment y rentrer. » fit alors Kirua.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent donc vers cette fameuse villa et une fois arrivé dans la rue, commencèrent à scruter discrètement tous les alentours. La rue, les hauts murs de la villa, le marché en face et bien sur la caserne non loin.

Après dix minutes de repérage, les deux garçons achetèrent de quoi manger puis s'installèrent sur un banc public non loin de leur cible.

« La villa est bien protégé par des hauts murs et des fils barbelés, sûrement électrifiés et sa proximité avec la caserne ne va pas nous aider mais ca n'est pas vraiment un problème, le soucis c'est l'intérieur de la propriété, on ne voit rien et donc impossible de savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur. » analysa Kirua avant de commencer à manger.

« On pourrait peut être infiltrer l'un de nos majordomes pour qu'il nous renseigne sur l'intérieur ? » proposa Kalluto.

« Non ca prendrait trop de temps, Papa veut qu'on fasse ça vite. On va plutôt s'installer au marché en face, j'ai vu un emplacement libre, on va aller acheter quelques trucs pour les vendre ensuite, ca nous fera une excellente couverture pour observer les va-et-vient de la villa en espérant que les portes s'ouvrent et qu'on y voit quelque chose. » contre-proposa Kirua.

Kalluto ne s'opposa pas à ce plan et lui et Kirua l'appliquèrent aussitôt. Leur stand fut donc vite installé après qu'ils ai été acheter quelques antiquités dont Kirua pensait qu'elles pourraient peut être attirer l'attention de leur cible qu'il savait amateur de vieilleries.

La journée passa ainsi assez vite, Kirua et Kalluto vendant leur achats tout en gardant un œil sur la villa qui, à leur grand regret, ne montrait aucun signe d'activité. Il ne resta plus grand chose à vendre jusqu'à ce qu'un homme assez grand au look bien habillé et l'air un peu louche s'approcha du stand des deux jeunes garçons.

« Je vois que les rumeurs étaient vraies, vous semblez vendre des objets intéressants, mon boss serait intéressé de voir ce que vous avez d'autres comme ça. » fit l'homme d'un air joyeux mais pas très net.

« C'est qui votre patron ? » demanda directement Kirua, étonnant Kalluto que son frère pose directement la question.

« Qui est mon patron ?! Vous me faites rire les gamins ! Mon boss c'est juste le type le plus riche de Padokia et vous êtes juste devant sa villa ! » fit l'homme assez amusé par l'ignorance de son jeune interlocuteur.

« Wow ! Vous devez être alors quelqu'un d'important pour travailler pour lui ! » s'extasia Kirua.

« Un peu que je le suis gamin alors soit honoré que je t'adresse la parole ! » s'enorgueillit l'homme.

« Merci monsieur et nos parents, ils ont encore plein d'artefacts anciens qu'ils seraient ravi de montrer à votre patron, ce serait même un honneur !. » bluffa Kirua d'un ton faussement gentil.

« Ha ha tu as tout compris gamin et que vos parents viennent ce soir vers vingt heures, on pourrait faire affaire. » répondit l'homme au costume bien chic.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? On a presque fini notre vente, on pourrait vite appeler nos parents et vous accompagner ensuite. » répliqua Kirua.

« Non le boss va aller au onsen bientôt et généralement ca prends du temps. » répondit l'homme.

« OK alors, ils viendront à vingt heures à la grosse villa derrière vous. » accepta Kirua.

L'homme s'en alla alors pour rentrer dans la villa et une fois disparu, Kirua s'adressa à Kalluto à voix basse.

« Voilà notre chance, on va s'occuper de la cible au onsen, la sécurité sera moindre et là on pourra repérer les lieux avant. »

« Mais on ne sait pas à quel onsen il va aller, il y en a beaucoup en ville. » s'inquiéta Kalluto.

« Oui mais ce type ne va pas risquer d'aller aux bains public et je sais qu'il détient un vrai onsen à l'extrémité de la ville, près des montagnes c'est donc le seul qu'il connaît parfaitement et où il se sent le plus en sécurité, c'est donc sûrement là qu'il va aller. » répliqua Kirua.

« T'es sur qu'on devrait pas vérifier avant ? Maman dit toujours que c'est mieux. » fit Kalluto pas complètement convaincu.

« Fais moi confiance plutôt qu'à elle. » répondit plus sèchement Kirua.

« OK d'accord, c'est toi l'aîné mais j'espère que tu as raison. » fit Kalluto.

Les deux garçons plièrent alors leur stand puis s'en allèrent pour l'onsen où Kirua pensait que leur cible allait se rendre.

Il était en effet assez éloigné du centre de la ville. Adossé à la montagne, ce onsen traditionnel ne semblait pas du tout détenu par un riche mafieux d'apparence. C'était une grande maison en bois sculpté fort joliment sans aucune présence de garde de sécurité. Les deux garçons y rentrèrent aisément et virent de suite qu'il n'y avait qu'une porte menant au onsen. Kirua alla tout de même à la réception pour demander si il pouvait occuper cet onsen.

« Je suis désolé les garçons mais l'onsen a déjà été réservé par Monsieur Zenji, il faudra revenir demain. »

« Oh c'est dommage mais merci quand même ! » fit Kirua, faussement déçu.

Lui et Kalluto sortirent alors puis commencèrent à escalader la montagne où était adossé l'onsen pour ensuite s'asseoir derrière l'un des arbres poussant sur le flanc de la montagne.

« Tu as vu, j'avais vu juste, c'est bien la cible qui a réservé cet onsen non ? » fit Kirua.

« Oui c'est bien son nom, bien joué. » répondit Kalluto jamais très bavard.

« Maintenant le tout et de pouvoir s'introduire dans l'onsen avant l'arrivée de ce Zenji..tu as des jumelles dans ton sac ? » fit alors Kirua.

« Bien sur. » répondit Kalluto avant de commencer à chercher dans son sac.

Une fois trouvé, Kirua s'en saisit puis observa l'onsen en lui même qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la grande maison en bois mais cependant, il était bien cloisonné de haut murs en bois massif.

« Mmmh..regarde ça et dis moi ce que tu en penses. » fit ensuite Kirua en tendant les jumelles à son jeune frère.

« Les murs ont l'air assez haut mais je vois pas de caméra . Par contre l'onsen est assez dégagé, difficile de s'y cacher pour attendre la cible. » analysa Kalluto après avoir scruté les environs.

« Exactement..c'est pour ça que tu vas rester ici avec les talkie-walkie que tu as pris avec toi, tu me préviendra quand la cible arrivera sera rentrée. A ce moment là, j'entrerai dans l'onsen pour ensuite éliminer la cible. » expliqua Kirua.

« Mais ses gardes du corps vont sûrement fouiller la pièce avant, tu sera vite découvert. » répondit Kalluto.

« Oui bien vu, on va changer un peu le plan alors, dès que les gardes ont fini de fouiller l'onsen, tu me préviens et entre le moment où les gardes sortiront et où la cible entrera, je m'infiltrerai. Je sais déjà où me cacher » fit Kirua.

« OK ton plan à l'air bon, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas tuer la cible. » répondit Kalluto.

« Ca t'intéresse de voir ça ? » s'étonna Kirua.

« Bah oui, tu es le seul de la famille que j'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre. » répliqua Kalluto.

Kirua ne répliqua rien mais à l'expression de son visage, on voyait que ca l'étonnait. Cependant, il était temps d'agir, une voiture arrivant devant l'onsen. Les deux frères craignaient que c'était déjà leur cible mais quand Kalluto regarda avec les jumelles, il ne vit que les gardes du corps, sûrement déjà venu pour une inspection. Cependant, ils n'en virent aucun rentrer dans l'onsen proprement dit mais virent plutôt deux gardes se poser à l'entrée de la maison en bois ainsi que tout autour de la propriété.

Ce renfort de sécurité n'inquiéta pas plus que ça Kirua qui ne changea pas le plan déjà établi. Ce dernier demanda alors à prendre le sac de Kalluto vidé d'abord de son contenu. Cela étonna le plus jeune des frères mais devant l'urgence de la situation, il ne posa pas plus de question. Kirua partit donc avec le sac vide et l'un des talkie-walkie.

Arrivé près de l'onsen, Kirua se cacha derrière un buisson et attendait les informations de son jeune frère.

Assez rapidement, Kalluto annonça l'arrivée de la cible et vu le renfort de sécurité, Kirua décida de passer à l'action plus tôt que prévu en attendant juste que le garde positionné devant lui fasse son rapport pour ensuite foncer sur lui et en un éclair, lui arracher le coeur.

Cela surpris beaucoup Kalluto qui avait observé toute la scène avec les jumelles car il avait rarement vu un assassinat aussi vif que propre tout en restant impressionnant.

Ensuite le plus jeune des frères Zoldyck vit Kirua se déshabiller rapidement, ne gardant que son caleçon gris puis ensuite escalader avec facilité le haut mur de l'onsen.

C'est à ce moment là que leur cible entra seul, renvoyant ses gardes pour plus d'intimité.

« Y'a déjà des gardes à l'extérieur alors pas besoin ici, je veux être seul ! » cria-t-il à ses gardes.

Zenji retira alors sa serviette de bain puis rentra dans le grand bain d'eau thermale pour s'y prélasser.

« C'est bien le seul moment où je peux être seul .. » fit-il apaisé.

Cependant, ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est Kirua refaisant surface doucement de sous l'eau, ne laissant d'abord que le dessus de sa tête et ses yeux bleus perçant puis ensuite le haut de ses épaules dépasser de la surface de l'eau.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Indécision

Chapitre 2 : Indécision

Dans un onsen à l'extérieur de la ville de Padokia, un riche homme aux allures de mafieux était venu se relaxer dans l'unique bain thermal. Il avait renvoyé ses gardes pour être tranquille sans savoir que le jeune assassin Kirua Zoldyck, l'avait attendu au fond du bain pour exécuter son macabre contrat.

Une fois revenu discrètement à la surface où, tel un crocodile, seul le haut de sa tête et ses yeux dépassait de l'eau pour ensuite laisser le haut de ses épaules dépasser aussi.

L'instant d'après Kirua s'agrippa à Zenji, l'immobilisant avec ses jambes et le menaçant de sa main droite dont ses ongles s'étaient allongés et devenu aussi pointus qu'une lame aiguisé de couteau.

« Comme tu le vois, tu n'étais pas vraiment seul. » fit Kirua d'un ton quelque peu machiavélique.

« N-Non, non attendez ! Ne me tuez pas..je..je double la mise pour que vous me laissiez en vie ! » s'écria Zenji.

« Désolé, un contrat est un contrat, je dois l'honorer. » répondit Kirua sans état d'âme.

Le jeune garçon ne laissa pas Zenji protester plus encore car rapidement, Kirua l'égorgea avec ses ongles effilés.

La cible morte, Kirua s'extirpa du bain rapidement tout en ayant bien soin de poser le cadavre de sa cible d'une manière naturelle pour qu'on pense que de loin, Zenji se prélassait encore dans son bain.

Ensuite le jeune garçon uniquement vêtu de son caleçon gris escalada à nouveau le haut mur, retomba de l'autre côté, attrapa rapidement le sac de Kalluto où il avait rangé ses vêtements et ensuite courut le plus discrètement possible vers la position de retrait où était encore Kalluto.

« Impressionnant tes deux assassinats, Maman avait raison de dire que tu étais très doué ! » félicita Kalluto.

« On discutera plus tard, les gardes vont pas tarder à trouver leur patron mort, il ne faut donc pas rester ici. » répondit Kirua en enlevant son caleçon mouillé.

Une fois nu, Kirua sortit ses vêtements du sac de Kalluto puis enfila rapidement son short et son T-shirt mauve clair, ainsi que ses chaussures, laissant son pull bleu dans le sac et gardant son caleçon gris en main.

Kalluto rangea alors ses affaires dans le sac puis les deux garçons quittèrent l'endroit par le flanc de montagne opposé à celui à de l'onsen et rejoignirent bien vite le centre-ville de Padokia.

Kirua passa rapidement dans un magasin pour s'acheter ses friandises favorites puis proposa à Kalluto de passer la nuit dans un hôtel de la ville, ce qui étonna une fois de plus Kalluto.

« On ne devrait pas plutôt rentrer à la maison vu qu'on a fini le contrat ? » demanda Kalluto.

« Tu peux rentrer si tu veux mais moi je reste ici, j'ai pas envie de rentrer. » fit Kirua assez froidement.

Kalluto voulant encore discuter avec son grand frère à propos de ses deux dernier assassinats, il accepta finalement d'accompagner Kirua à l'hôtel pour la nuit.

Une fois dans la chambre qu'il avait loué pour la nuit, Kirua alla vite pendre son caleçon encore mouillé puis se déshabilla à nouveau pour ensuite aller se coucher complètement nu. Il posa la couverture du lit à hauteur de son ventre pour se couvrir le bas du corps puis pris dans son short laissé par terre ses chocolats préféré appelé 'Chocorobo' ainsi que son téléphone qu'il posa sur la table de nuit à côté de lui.

Il ouvrit ensuite bien vite son paquet de chocolat pour en avaler tout aussi vite une poignée qu'il mangea avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Quand à Kalluto, il s'était lui aussi déshabillé mais lui avait gardé son caleçon blanc à manches courtes pour se coucher aussi, se recouvrant complètement avec la couverture du lit.

« Tiens en fait, tu en veux un peu avant que je les manges tous ? » demanda Kirua en tournant sa tête vers son frère.

« Non, Maman interdit de manger ça normalement. » fit Kalluto.

« Bah elle est pas là et elle a pas besoin de le savoir..c'est pour ça que j'aime bien passer la nuit à l'extérieur, je peux faire ce que je veux sans qu'elle vienne me crier dessus sans arrêt. » répondit Kirua.

Kalluto n'avait pas vraiment envie de contrevenir aux ordres de sa mère mais la faim et l'odeur que dégageait ces chocolats ainsi que le sourire affiché par Kirua fit que le cadet des deux frères ne résista pas bien longtemps.

Kirua lui lança alors deux petites boules de chocolat pour commencer que Kalluto attrapa sans soucis pour ensuite les manger de suite.

« C'est vrai que c'est bon. » fit Kalluto agréablement surpris.

« Moi j'adore ça et dans les paquets, il y a même des figurines de Chocorobo, je vais d'ailleurs voir celle qu'il y a dans ce paquet tiens. » répliqua Kirua avant de se mettre en position assise sur son lit.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit le paquet contenant la figurine puis en sortit un petit robot assez carré de couleur rouge foncé.

« Tiens je l'ai pas celui là » fit-il pas entièrement satisfait.

Ne sachant ce qu'était ces Chocorobo, Kalluto regarda son frère déballer sa figurine d'un air surpris.

« Tu collectionnes ces trucs là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui j'aime bien ces figurines, elle prennent pas autant de place que celle de Milluki et on en trouve facilement, il y a encore juste les dorées que j'ai jamais eu, j'aurais d'ailleurs bien voulu en avoir une là mais tant pis. » répondit Kirua.

« Moi je préfère collectionner les membres de ceux que j'ai tué, ca me fait un souvenir à chaque fois. » répliqua Kalluto.

« Ah..j'aurais peut être du te laisser tuer un des gardes alors. » répondit Kirua même pas choqué par la collection macabre de son jeune frère.

« Oh c'est pas grave, des gardes du corps j'en déjà plein. » fit Kalluto.

Puis soudainement, le téléphone de Kirua se mit à sonner et cela semblait soudainement contrarier le jeune garçon.

« Je suis sur que c'est encore la vieille qui m'appelle pour m'ennuyer ! » pesta Kirua en attrapant son téléphone.

Et en effet, c'était bien sa mère, Kirua ne prit donc pas la peine de décrocher mais se contenta d'envoyer un message puis de reposer son téléphone sur la table de nuit, l'air agacé.

« Ca fait longtemps que je me demande pourquoi ca t'ennuie tellement que Maman s'occupe de toi comme ça, moi j'aimerais bien qu'elle s'inquiète autant pour moi car je suis sur qu'elle va pas m'appeler moi. » fit Kalluto.

« Si elle pouvait me laisser tranquille et s'occuper plus de toi, je serais bien content parce que moi elle m'étouffe et m'ennuie toujours avec le fait que je dois être digne de l'héritage de la famille pour en reprendre le contrôle un jour. » répondit Kirua.

« Et ca te dérange d'être l'héritier de la famille ? C'est quand même bien et en plus tu passe devant Illumi et Milluki qui sont pourtant plus vieux. » répliqua Kalluto.

« Encore une fois, moi je leur donne sans problème, j'aime pas qu'on décide pour moi ce que je ferai plus tard. » fit Kirua tout en continuant à manger ses chocolats.

« Je vois, moi ca me dérange pas, au moins j'ai pas à me soucier de ça, je sais que Maman a déjà tout prévu. » fit Kalluto.

Kirua ne répliqua rien à cela et continua à manger ses chocolats dans un silence uniquement interrompu par les bruits de sa mastication. Puis d'un coup, Kalluto se souvint pourquoi il avait accepté cette nuit à l'extérieur de Kukuru Mountain.

« Oh une dernière chose, il faudrait que tu m'apprennes à tuer comme tu as fait avec le garde et la cible, c'était impressionnant ! » fit-il.

« Si tu veux mais c'est pas facile à maîtriser. » répondit Kirua.

« Pas grave, ce serait chouette de pouvoir faire ça ! » fit Kalluto enthousiaste.

« Dès qu'on a le temps, je t'apprends ça » répliqua Kirua désinvolte, tout en terminant son paquet de chocolat.

Là dessus, les deux garçons cessèrent de discuter pour prendre un peu de repos. Kirua se recoucha donc puis se recouvra de la couverture du lit et Kalluto fit de même.

Au petit matin, les deux frères avait finit par trouver le sommeil mais furent réveillé par le téléphone de Kirua qui sonna une nouvelle fois. L'aîné des deux frères pesta une fois encore mais quand il vit que c'était cette fois-ci son père, il se calma instantanément.

« P-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il, le téléphone collé à son oreille.

« Tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles alors je voulais savoir si le contrat avait été rempli, le client ne va pas tarder à appeler et j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que c'est fait. » fit Silva.

« O-Oui c'est fait, la cible est morte dans un onsen à l'extérieur de Padokia. » répondit Kirua un peu hésitant.

« Excellent, je savais qu'à vous deux ce serait vite fait et j'ai déjà un autre contrat pour toi, je t'envoie ça sur ton téléphone. Quand à Kalluto, renvoie le à la maison au plus vite, votre mère à besoin de lui apparemment. » fit encore Silva.

Kirua acquiesça et son père raccrocha ensuite. Le jeune garçon se leva alors de son lit et, toujours complètement nu, alla réveiller Kalluto pour ensuite se diriger vers son caleçon encore pendu à une corde à linge.

« Papa veut que tu rentres à la maison tout de suite alors que moi j'ai reçu un autre contrat. » expliqua-t-il tout en enfilant son caleçon gris maintenant sec.

« Maman doit sûrement vouloir que je raconte ce que tu as fait hier sinon elle ne demanderait pas à Papa de te téléphoner pour me dire de rentrer. » répondit Kalluto qui avait lui déjà enfilé son pantalon et commençait enfiler son haut de tenue.

« Tu peux lui dire que c'est toi qui a tué le type et que je n'ai fait que t'aider si tu veux, ca me dérange pas. » fit Kirua en nouant les cordes qui serrait son short.

« Non c'est pas grave, quand je parle de toi, c'est le seul moment où Maman m'écoute. » répondit Kalluto maintenant complètement habillé.

« Et ca te dérange pas ? » s'étonna Kirua enfilant son t-shirt mauve clair après avoir mis son pull bleu.

« Un peu mais je crois que ca changera pas donc tant pis. » répliqua Kalluto un peu fataliste.

Kirua mit alors ses chaussures puis il fut temps pour les deux garçons de quitter la chambre. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, Kirua et Kalluto se séparèrent non sans un mot.

« C'était chouette de faire ce travail avec toi, j'espère qu'on pourra le refaire encore. » fit Kalluto assez content.

« C'est vrai que c'était bien plus sympa avec toi qu'avec Illumi. » répondit Kirua plutôt content aussi.

Ensuite Kirua souhaita bonne chance à Kalluto pour supporter leur mère et ensuite, les deux garçons prirent chacun un chemin différent pour vaquer à leur occupation respective.

Kirua entra ensuite dans un magasin pour en ressortir avec un skateboard jaune avec une large flèche rouge pointant vers l'avant. Il avait fait cet achat car le dernier skateboard qu'il avait s'était cassé récemment.

C'est donc à peine sorti que Kirua posa son nouveau skateboard à terre pour y monter dessus l'instant d'après pour ensuite s'élancer dans la rue. Quand il acquis assez de vitesse, le jeune garçon mit ses deux pieds sur son skateboard, se laissant ainsi transporter par sa nouvelle acquisition.

Pendant ce temps là, il sortit son téléphone et lu avec attention le nouveau contrat que lui avait envoyé son père. Il était étonnant de remarquer que Kirua n'avait pas besoin de regarder devant lui pour se frayer un passage entre les piétons présent sur le trottoir et qu'il savait donc lire le contrat sur son téléphone tout en gérant le flux de personnes présentes.

Quand il eut terminé de lire, il soupira quelque peu puis se plaignit que l'endroit où se trouvait sa nouvelle cible n'était pas très près d'ici.

En effet, elle se trouvait dans la République de Minbo, au sud de la République de Padokia où se trouvait Kirua et pour y arriver de la capitale éponyme, il fallait prendre le train pendant deux heures et cela n'était pas au goût de Kirua.

Cependant, il dut se résoudre à y aller tout de même et le jeune garçon se dirigea alors vers la gare de Padokia pour ensuite faire deux heures de train où il ne fit que jouer sur son téléphone d'un air assez ennuyé.

Une fois arrivé à Kyōwa, la capitale de Minbo, Kirua dut prendre un second train pour arriver dans le village reculé de Ai où se trouvait sa cible. Quand il fut sorti du train, Kirua regarda à nouveau son téléphone pour être sur de l'adresse puis il s'élança à nouveau sur son skateboard en direction de l'adresse mentionnée.

Cependant, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à dix mètres de la maison, il s'arrêta net l'air effrayé puis dans un geste-réflexe, se colla contre le mur à côté de lui, tout en regardant frénétiquement à gauche, à droite puis au dessus de lui, toujours l'air terrifié.

Ensuite dans un second geste-réflexe très rapide, il se déplaça de l'autre côté du trottoir pour faire face au mur auquel il était plaqué juste avant.

« Qu'est-ce que..qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?! » fit-il intérieurement tout en fixant la maison derrière le mur.

« Ca..ca viendrait de là ? Je..je ne vois personne pourtant, je ne comprends pas.. » fit-il encore à lui même assez paniqué.

« J'ai..j'ai beau vouloir essayer d'avancer, je n'y arrive pas et tout mes sens me disent de battre en retraite..il faut que j'appelle du renfort. » conclut-il avant de s'éloigner de cette maison qui le terrifiait.

Une fois revenu à la gare du village, Kirua s'assit sur l'un des banc installé devant l'entrée, prit un instant pour retrouver ses esprits puis pris son téléphone dans sa poche et composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone de son père.

« Le contrat est déjà rempli ? » fit de suite Silva.

« Non..et..j'aurais besoin d'aide..il..il y a quelque chose autour de cette maison qui..qui m'empêche d'approcher alors qu'il n'y rien et c'est tellement fort que je sens bien que je n'aurai aucune chance alors comme tu me l'a appris, je me suis replié mais je suis coincé maintenant. » répondit Kirua d'un air toujours peu rassuré.

« Je vois..c'est plutôt inattendu et en effet tu n'es pas préparé pour ça, j'arrive dans ce cas, reste où tu es, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour cette cible. » répondit le père du jeune garçon.

« Tu..tu vas venir ici ?! » s'étonna Kirua, peu habitué à ce que son père s'occupe de ce genre de ce genre de contrat.

« Oui Illumi et ton grand-père sont déjà sur un contrat et je ne peux pas envoyer Kalluto qui n'est pas prêt non plus pour ce contrat donc c'est à moi d'intervenir. » expliqua Silva.

« OK alors, je t'attends ici, je suis juste à l'extérieur de la gare de Ai. » répondit Kirua.

« Bien, reste là et j'arrive. » répliqua Silva avant de raccrocher.

Kirua rangea alors son téléphone dans sa poche puis se posa plus confortablement sur le banc tout en repensant à cette terrible chose qui l'avait empêché d'approcher la maison de sa cible. C'était bien la première qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça et le jeune garçon avait l'impression que son père savait ce que c'était et Kirua n'allait donc pas manquer de le questionner à ce propos.

Trois heures passèrent ainsi et finalement, Silva sorti de la gare de Ai pour y retrouver son fils. Fils qui, malgré les événements, n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir travailler avec son père sur ce contrat tant c'était rare.

« Kirua, j'ai besoin de ton ressenti exact sur ce que tu as eu là-bas, l'avenir de ce contrat en dépends. » fit directement Silva.

« C'était comme si j'étais entouré de gens qui voulaient me tuer mais pas des amateurs, des gens aussi fort que toi ou Grand-Père alors que je voyais bien qu'il n'y avais personne mais c'était tellement fort que ca me compressait le corps et sans le vouloir j'ai reculé puis battu en retraite jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus cette impression. Je suis désolé d'avoir du t'appeler mais je sentais bien que seul c'était pas possible » expliqua Kirua toujours un peu secoué.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais et tu as bien fait de m'appeler, ton instinct t'a sauvé la vie. » répondit Silva.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kirua.

« Je ne peux pas encore t'en parler, tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. » répondit Silva.

« Mais papa..je » commença à protester Kirua.

« N'insiste pas, c'est comme ça. » coupa Silva d'un ton aussi sec qu'autoritaire.

Kirua n'insista donc pas sachant bien qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de continuer après cette réponse qui sonnait comme un avertissement à ne pas persister sous peine d'être punis assez violemment.

Cependant, Silva demanda tout de même à son fils de l'accompagner car même si Silva pouvait certainement gérer cette mission seul, il serait idiot de sa part de se priver d'un renfort surtout si c'était Kirua qui avait déjà à maintes reprises démontré son habilité dans l'art de l'assassinat.

Le jeune garçon lui était un peu anxieux à l'idée de retourner vers cette maison qui l'avait tant oppressé mais il se rassura vite en se disant qu'avec son père à ses côtés, il n'avait plus aucune crainte à avoir.

Le père et le fils se dirigèrent donc vers la maison de leur cible et une fois arrivé, Kirua fut surpris de ne plus ressentir l'oppression qu'il avait subit un peu plus tôt.

« Je n'ai plus cette sensation oppressante c'est bizarre. » fit-il.

« Tu ne sens rien d'autre ? » demanda son père, curieux.

« Si, comme une légère pression mais ce n'est pas agressif, c'est presque agréable. » répondit le fils.

« Impressionnant, tu es bien mon fils mais ce que tu sens c'est moi qui a déployé une technique de défense contre ce que tu as ressenti. » fit Silva, surpris par l'analyse de son fils.

« Encore cette technique que je ne peux pas connaître ? » répliqua Kirua.

« Exactement. Maintenant, voilà le plan, à l'intérieur ils savent qu'on est là sinon ce que tu as subis ne serait pas là donc on escalade rapidement ce mur, moi je rentre en force et je m'occupe de la personne qui sera à dans la pièce centrale. Toi tu rentrera discrètement pendant ce temps là et tu t'occupera de la cible ensuite tu me rejoins et on s'en va aussitôt. » expliqua Silva.

« Compris » fit simplement Kirua.

Là dessus, Kirua posa son skateboard contre le mur puis les deux assassins escaladèrent rapidement le mur d'enceinte puis se séparèrent rapidement. Silva fonça vers la porte d'entrée, la défonçant d'un coup de pied puis, comme il l'avait prévu, fit face à un soldat paré d'une étrange aura blanche.

Quant à Kirua, il avait fait le tour de la maison pour ensuite rentrer dans la cave et ensuite ressortir par une porte donnant sur la cuisine. Après un rapide regard, le jeune garçon vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il alors sortit de la cave et traversa la cuisine rapidement tout en s'emparant d'un couteau.

Il se faufila ensuite dans le corridor et se dirigea vers le premier étage composé uniquement de deux pièces. D'instinct, Kirua se dirigea vers celle de gauche et y entra sans faire un bruit.

A l'intérieur, il reconnu de suite la cible et avant même que cette dernière pu se retourner, Kirua avait déjà lancé le couteau qui transperça la gorge de sa cible qui s'étala ensuite au sol, sans vie.

Kirua reprit alors le couteau puis s'en alla aussitôt pour rejoindre son père dans la pièce centrale de la maison.

Une fois arrivé, il vit son père tenant par la gorge l'homme qui l'avait attendu, gigotant dans tous les sens. Soudainement, Silva fit un geste si rapide que Kirua eu du mal à le suivre car tout ce qu'il vit c'était que sa main droite était vide à un moment puis l'instant d'après, elle contenait le cœur de l'adversaire de son père. Ce dernier lâcha ensuite le cadavre qu'était devenu l'homme faisant face à Silva puis il se retourna vers Kirua.

« La cible est terminée ? »

« Oui c'est fait. » répondit laconiquement Kirua.

« Bien, partons alors. » répliqua tout aussi laconiquement Silva.

Kirua suivit alors son père et ils s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus en ré-escaladant le mur et repartant tranquillement vers la gare d'Ai après que Kirua ai récupéré son skateboard là où il l'avait posé.

« Comment tu arrives à retirer le cœur sans laisser aucune trace de sang, j'y arrive jamais. » demanda Kirua assez impressionné par l'habilité de son père.

« Le tout est de bien agripper le cœur de toute sa main mais tu as encore des mains trop petite pour cela. » répondit Silva.

« Ah.. » fit simplement Kirua, un peu déçu en regardant l'une de ses mains.

Le retour vers Kukuru Mountain se fit alors en silence, Silva n'étant pas quelqu'un de bavard et le père et le fils rentrèrent bien vite chez eux sans que cela enchante vraiment Kirua, jamais très heureux d'être chez lui.

Alors que Silva retourna à ses occupations habituelles, Kirua se dirigea vers la salle de bain se trouvant près de sa chambre après y avoir déposé son skateboard. Il rentra alors dans la salle de bains, ferma la porte à clé puis commença à se déshabiller complètement.

Quand il fut nu, Kirua ramassa ses vêtements pour ensuite les mettre dans la machine à laver. Il lança le programme de lavage puis se dirigea vers la douche, l'alluma, attendit que l'eau soit chaude puis y rentra complètement. Le jeune garçon posa ensuite ses mains sur la paroi arrière de la douche puis baissa la tête, l'air pensif.

Car en effet, pendant que l'eau ruisselait sur lui, l'héritier des Zoldyck se perdit dans ses pensées car ce contrat d'assassinat avec son père avait un peu perturbé ses envies. Kirua ressentait toujours le désir de quitter la maison pour découvrir un peu plus le monde et enfin savoir ce qu'il avait réellement envie de faire mais cela voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus voir son père et pire encore, cela pourrait le décevoir, ce que le jeune garçon ne voulait pas même si son père le destinait à quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas.

Là était donc tout le dilemme, partir de la maison et échapper à un destin non voulu ainsi qu'à l'amour étouffant de sa mère ou rester pour ne pas décevoir son père.

Ne parvenant pas à une décision, Kirua cessa donc de penser à tout cela et commença plutôt à se laver entièrement pour ensuite se rincer et sortir de la douche. Il attrapa ensuite une serviette de bain pour aller se sécher devant le grand miroir placé au dessus des deux lavabos de la salle de bain.

Quand il fut sec, il noua la serviette autour de sa taille puis en se voyant dans le miroir, il eu une soudaine pensée car le miroir lui renvoya l'image de l'enfant qu'il était encore cela malgré toutes les compétences en force, endurance et assassinat qu'il avait, son corps lui était resté celui du presque adolescent qu'il était. Cela amena le jeune garçon à se dire 'Pourquoi ne pourrais-je aller m'amuser comme les autres enfants et me faire des amis ? Au diable ce que Illumi et sa mère pense de cela'.

Cependant, la fraîcheur de la pièce lui rappela qu'il était fort peu vêtu et Kirua quitta donc la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ôta la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille puis se dirigea vers son armoire y sortit un caleçon gris et l'enfila de suite. Par après il alluma son chauffage électrique puis se coucha sur son lit, mettant ses mains sous sa tête, pour reprendre le fil de sa pensée.

Il repensa alors à cette étrange technique dont son père ne voulait pas lui parler et dont il aimerait bien savoir ce que cela pouvait être et pourquoi son père ne voulait pas lui en parler. Peut être qu'au final, il ne lui faisait pas tant confiance que cela et que du coup, son départ de la maison ne serait pas un déception.

Kirua aimerait bien que cela soit faux mais le doute était bien là ce qui renforça son envie de quitter la maison sans toutefois le vouloir pleinement ne sachant pas complètement ce qui l'attendais au dehors.

Encore une fois indécis, Kirua sortit alors de son lit puis commença à s'exercer à pratiquer quelques figures acrobatiques avec son nouveau skateboard, toujours sans prendre la peine de s'habiller.

Cela dit comme souvent, Kirua fut vite lassé et finit tout de même par s'habiller d'un t-shirt bleu foncé sans manches puis d'un pull noir et d'un pantalon mauve pour terminer par des chaussures brunes.

Il coupa son chauffage puis quitta sa chambre et la maison, passant le reste de la journée dans la vaste propriété des Zoldyck puis resta la soirée dans la maison des majordomes, demandant à Gotō, le chef des majordomes, de le divertir avec son fameux jeu de la pièce de monnaie à retrouver dans l'une des ses mains. Un jeu simple qui, avec Gotō, se complexifiait beaucoup au vu de la vitesse et de l'habilité du majordome faisant de ce jeu un excellent exercice pour Kirua.

Une fois la nuit bien avancée, le jeune garçon rentra chez lui et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre pour à nouveau se déshabiller, ne gardant que son caleçon gris, puis se coucher dans son lit, espérant que la nuit lui portera conseil quand à son difficile dilemme.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Action

Chapitre 3 : Action

Au manoir des Zoldyck, niché contre la montagne Kukuru au fin fond du domaine familial, le jeune Kirua attendait avec impatience que le jour se lève car la nuit fut courte pour lui tant il avait réfléchit à moult choses qui n'aboutirent cependant à rien à son grand regret.

Quand le soleil fut enfin levé, Kirua se leva et continua à s'exercer à quelques figures acrobatiques avec son skateboard toujours sans prendre la peine de s'habiller.

Après une heure, quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Kirua s'arrêta donc un instant, prêt à râler si c'était sa mère ou Illumi.

« Qui c'est ? » fit-il d'un air un peu ronchon.

« C'est moi Kalluto, je peux rentrer ? » demanda son jeune frère.

« Ah c'est toi...oui rentre. » répondit Kirua soulagé.

Kalluto rentra alors puis ferma la porte sur la demande de son aîné qui tenait à son intimité.

« Alors ca a été avec la vieille ? Elle t'a pas trop cassé les pieds ? » demanda Kirua tout en continuant à s'amuser avec son skateboard.

« Non ca va, elle était passionnée par ce que je lui ai raconté. » répondit Kalluto.

« Tss ! D'ailleurs ca m'étonne qu'elle n'est pas venue m'ennuyer avec ça. » répliqua Kirua.

« Maman est partie en mission c'est normal. » fit Kalluto.

« Tant mieux...mais je suppose que tu venais me demander quelque chose ? » répliqua Kirua.

« Oui, Papa m'a donné un nouveau contrat avec deux cibles cette fois-ci et j'aimerais bien que tu viennes avec moi encore une fois, c'était chouette la dernière fois et avec ce contrat, je pourrai te montre ce que moi je sais faire. » expliqua Kalluto.

L'explication terminée, Kirua s'élança en l'air faisant tournoyer son skateboard en l'air puis retomba à terre. Cependant, le skateboard s'en alla contre l'armoire au lieu de retomber dans la main de Kirua qui ne manqua donc pas de râler sur ce nouvel échec.

« Tss ! C'est pas encore ça.. » grommela Kirua.

« Mais oui je veux bien t'accompagner, ca pourrait être amusant et j'ai pas envie de rester ici à attendre que la veille rentre..il faut juste que tu préviennes Papa que je t'accompagne qu'il n'accepte pas un contrat pour moi en même temps. » accepta le jeune garçon au skateboard.

« Je lui ai déjà demandé et il est d'accord donc on peut y aller. » répliqua Kalluto.

« Parfait, je m'habille et on y va mais si tu veux un conseil, change toi tu seras plus discret. » répliqua Kirua tout en reprenant son skateboard pour le poser correctement contre le mur.

« Quoi il est pas bien ce kimono ? » s'étonna Kalluto.

« C'est pas que ça me dérange, tu peux t'habiller comme tu veux mais tu passeras plus inaperçu avec les vêtements que tu avais hier. » répondit Kirua.

« Mmmh mais je l'aime bien ce kimono moi..et les vêtements d'hier sont à la lessive.. » fit Kalluto tout en regardant son kimono.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux après, c'est juste un conseil et si il faut, je peux te prêter d'anciens vêtements à moi qui devrait t'aller. » répondit Kirua.

« Bon..d'accord... » fit Kalluto pas tout à fait convaincu mais se fiant au conseil de son aîné.

Kirua se déplaça alors vers son armoire, en fouilla le fond pour ensuite en sortir des vêtements composé d'un pantalon noir tirant vers le gris, un pull bleu foncé et une veste vert turquoise ainsi que des chaussures vert foncé. Il posa ces vêtements sur son lit puis referma l'armoire.

« Ca devrait t'aller alors prends les, c'est devenu trop petit pour moi, ca te fera des vêtements discret pour tes prochaines missions. » fit alors Kirua.

« Merci c'est sympa et ca te dérange pas si je me changes ici ? » demanda Kalluto.

« Non pas du tout, vas-y. » répondit Kirua tout en commençant à enfiler son pantalon.

Kalluto se changea alors bien vite tout comme Kirua s'habilla rapidement, reprenant son pantalon mauve, son t-shirt bleu et son pull noir de la veille.

Quand les deux garçons furent prêt, Kirua fit juste un rapide aller-retour à la salle de bain pour y rependre les vêtements qu'il avait lavé pour ensuite les pendre dans un coin de sa chambre où il posa à terre la serviette de bain qui traînait encore dans sa chambre pour éviter de mouiller le sol.

Après cela, Kirua et Kalluto quittèrent la chambre du premier et celui-ci demanda à son jeune frère plus d'infos sur les cibles du jour. Il fut surpris que l'une d'elle se trouvait à Yorkshin City situé sur un autre continent. Cependant, cela l'arrangeais bien car si le voyage risquait d'être un peu ennuyeux, cela permettrait à Kirua de rester plus longtemps à l'extérieur, loin de la maison et de l'oppression de sa mère.

Cependant, Kalluto lui précisa que leur première cible se trouvera en fait dans le même dirigeable qu'eux en direction de Yorkshin City, le voyage sera donc peut être pas aussi ennuyeux que prévu.

Les deux frères se rendirent alors à l'aérodrome de Padokia pour embarquer sur le dirigeable qui les amènera à Yorkshin City.

Les dirigeables longues distances étant équipés autant de simple siège que de chambre, la cible en question avait réservé l'une des chambres du dirigeable. Ces chambres étaient en général un peu plus que ça car souvent équipé d'une table, de chaises, d'une petite salle de bain et d'une toilette en plus du lit bien sur. Le tout avec une large fenêtre qui donnait une jolie vue aux occupants.

Kalluto avait réservé la chambre à côté et donc les deux garçons s'y dirigèrent de suite pour y rentrer sans un mot.

Kirua se coucha sur le lit, les jambes tendues et les mains posées sous sa tête.

« Tu as vu les gardes à l'entrée de la chambre, ils sont nombreux. » fit Kirua les yeux fermés, l'air un peu blasé.

« Oui mais c'est pas un problème ça à nous deux. » fit Kalluto.

« Il faudra juste faire très vite pour ne pas que l'un d'eux appelle les renforts posté dans la salle commune. » répliqua Kirua.

« Exactement car je vois que les fenêtres sont scellées, on pourra pas passer par là. » fit Kalluto.

« Oui 'faudrait pas se faire enfermer dans cette chambre. » répondit Kirua.

« On passe quand à l'action alors ? » demanda Kalluto.

« Mmmh..attendons un peu que la cible se mette à l'aise et après on pourra y aller, ce sera simple, je me charge d'abord des gardes, on les rentre pour ne pas alerter les autres puis tu t'occupera de la cible, je suis curieux de voir ce que vas faire. » expliqua Kirua.

« OK ca me va. » accepta Kalluto.

Après une heure à attendre, les deux garçons sortirent de leur chambre et Kirua se dirigea vers les gardes pour soudainement adopter une marche bien étrange qui fit apparaître une multitude de copie comme fantomatique du jeune garçon entourant bien vite les gardes à l'entrée.

« Mais..qu'est-ce que ?! » fit l'un des gardes en regardant tout autour de lui.

Les autres furent sans voix et ne savait que faire devant cette étrange illusion et avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre leur esprits, le véritable Kirua les avait égorgés un à un avec une extrême rapidité.

Ensuite il se colla au mur à droite de la porte et Kalluto se plaqua lui à gauche de la porte. L'aîné des frères fit un hochement de la tête et ensuite les jeunes assassins rentrèrent aussi rapidement que discrètement dans la chambre surprenant son occupant attablé avec un verre de champagne.

« Dites les gamins, je sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais.. » fit-il avant de sentir deux bras lui étreindre le cou.

« On joue à voir combien de temps tu peux tenir sans respirer. » répondit Kalluto derrière lui, l'étouffant avec ses deux bras, l'air machiavélique.

Bien sur, l'homme attablé ne pouvait pas répondre et ce n'est qu'après une longue agonie qu'il rendit l'âme.

« Une minute seulement..dommage. » fit alors Kalluto un peu déçu.

Le cadet des Zoldyck lâcha alors sa cible puis rejoignit Kirua à l'entrée de la chambre. Ensuite, les deux frères rentrèrent les gardes à l'extérieur.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? » demanda Kalluto tout en tirant l'un des cadavres.

« Classique mais efficace, il n'avait clairement aucune chance contre toi. » répondit Kirua en faisant de même.

« Oui contre lui, j'ai fait simple, il avait pas l'air très fort. » répliqua Kalluto.

« T'as eu raison, ca sert à rien de dépenser de l'énergie pour rien. » fit Kirua.

Quand tous les gardes furent rentré, Kirua ferma la chambre à clé et ensuite, les deux garçons rentrèrent dans leur chambre.

Kirua s'assît sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant d'un air ennuyé les nuages alors que Kalluto se posa sur l'une des chaises à côté de la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis quelques temps ? Ca t'a pas plu ce contrat ? » se demanda Kalluto en voyant l'air ennuyé de son frère.

« Tuer des gens, ca commence à m'ennuyer, j'aimerais bien faire autre chose... » répondit Kirua.

« Autre chose ? Pourquoi ? C'est chouette ces contrats, surtout la partie où il faut tuer la cible, la voir mourir de ses mains, c'est chouette. » s'étonna Kalluto.

« J'ai jamais aimé ça moi..'fin peut être au début mais maintenant, ca n'a plus d'intérêt je trouve.. » répondit Kirua.

« Dis jamais ça à Maman sinon elle va faire une crise. » fit Kalluto, un peu amusé quand à imaginer la scène.

« Oui je suis pas fou, elle me casse déjà assez les pieds en temps normal pour que j'en rajoute. » répliqua Kirua.

La suite du voyage se passa calmement et ce n'est qu'une fois que Kirua et Kalluto avait débarqué, en fin d'après-midi, qu'à l'intérieur du dirigeable, les gardes resté dans la pièce commune remarquèrent la mort de leur patron.

Les deux garçons étaient déjà loin quand la police de Yorkshin City arriva sur les lieux. Cependant, cela n'inquiéta ni Kirua ni Kalluto. L'aîné des deux consulta le téléphone de son jeune frère pour avoir plus d'infos sur la prochaine cible.

« Tiens apparemment celui que tu as tué devait rencontrer notre prochaine cible ici à Yorkshin..intéressant..on va pouvoir utiliser ça à notre avantage. » fit Kirua.

« On peut pas se faire passer pour lui pourtant. » répliqua Kalluto.

« Non mais on peut se faire passer pour des coursiers payé pour transmettre un message uniquement à la cible car par exemple le lieu de rendez-vous aurait changé. » expliqua Kirua.

« Bonne idée, ça nous fera rentrer plus facilement. » fit Kalluto.

La ruse mis en place, les deux frères se dirigèrent vers l'immense building où se trouvait leur deuxième cible. Ils sonnèrent à l'entrée et Kirua appliqua la ruse qu'il avait mis au point un peu plus tôt. Grâce aux infos qu'il avait eu de son père, il su convaincre la personne qui avait répondu à l'interphone de les laisser rentrer.

Ensuite, ils furent amené auprès du patron après une longue ascension en ascenseur entouré de gardes bien sur.

Cependant, une fois rentré dans le bureau du patron des lieux, Kirua se jeta soudainement sur ce dernier mais le garde du corps personnel du patron l'attrapa rapidement par le cou puis l'envoya valser contre le coin d'un meuble en métal. L'impact fit assez mal à Kirua pour qu'il émette un cri de douleur avant de retomber à terre, se tenant de douleur l'épaule gauche.

« Bien essayé gamin mais tu vas vite le regretter ! » fit le garde du corps assez imposant autant en taille qu'en muscle.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que le garde vit apparaître Kalluto devant lui, un éventail blanc à poignée noire dans sa main droite posé devant son visage.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus. » fit Kalluto l'air calme mais déterminé.

« Et comment un gamin comme toi pourrait m'arrêter hein ? » répondit le garde, amusé.

« Comme ça. » fit simplement Kalluto en laissant une image rémanente de lui-même.

Il en fit ensuite apparaître plusieurs et le garde fut vite entouré de multiples images Kalluto le regardant.

Soudainement, une lame vint se planter dans son épaule gauche puis droite et ensuite dans sa jambe droite, le faisant poser un genou à terre.

« Sale..sale gosse..où..où il est ! » pesta le garde en bien mauvaise position.

Plus à l'écart, Kirua, malgré une douleur lancinante à l'épaule gauche, n'avait pas attendu que son frère en finisse avec le garde pour s'occuper de la véritable cible et l'emmener dans la pièce à côté.

« Vous voyez, votre garde du corps ne tiendra pas longtemps face à mon frère mais si vous m'écoutez, je peux peut-être vous laissez en vie. » fit Kirua tout en menaçant sa cible avec ses ongles effilés et allongés.

« Je..je vous écoute..mais..mais pitié laissez moi en vie ! » répondit l'homme d'affaire.

« Ça, ça dépendra de votre réponse..j'ai lu que vous étiez à la tête d'une flotte de dirigeable assez conséquente n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le jeune garçon.

« O-Oui..c'est vrai..pourquoi ? » répondit l'homme assez apeuré.

« Il se peut qu'un jour j'aie besoin de vos services, je vous donne un numéro de téléphone et quand j'appellerai, quelque soit l'heure et le jour, je veux que vous m'envoyez un dirigeable au plus vite et à l'endroit indiqué. » expliqua Kirua.

« E-Et si..si je fais ça, vous..vous me laissez tranquille ? » répliqua l'homme.

« Exactement mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à me poursuivre moi ou mon frère car comme vous le voyez, je peux vous retrouver où je veux et quand je veux, compris ? » menaça Kirua en appuyant un peu plus ses ongles pointus sur le cou de l'homme d'affaire.

« O-Oui..c'est..c'est promis ! » accepta le patron des lieux.

« Bien..maintenant, pour empêcher qu'on envoie quelqu'un d'autre vous tuer, vous devez disparaître jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle, on doit vous croire mort. » ajouta Kirua.

L'homme accepta aussitôt et Kirua le laissa dans la pièce alors que lui en sortit rapidement pour rejoindre Kalluto.

Kalluto qu'il retrouva assis à genoux au milieu de nombreuses parties de corps coupé net et sanguinolente. Le jeune garçon semblait comme au marché à choisir la meilleur pièce de viande parmi le choix proposé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Kirua.

« Je regarde si je ne peut pas ajouter un nouveau souvenir à ma collection et je crois que je vais prendre l'une des mains, j'en ai jamais vu d'aussi énorme. » répondit Kalluto le plus naturellement du monde.

« Un peu qu'elles sont énormes, je les ai bien senti ! » s'exclama Kirua sans s'étonner de l'étrange réponse de son frère.

Kalluto ne répondit pas, trop occupé à emballer l'énorme main du garde du corps dans un plastique noir hermétique qu'il avait sorti d'une de ses poches.

Ensuite, les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce par la fenêtre en utilisant la nacelle servant à laver les vitres car par la sortie traditionnelle, il y avait bien trop de gardes.

Une fois au sol, Kirua et Kalluto se dirigèrent vers l'aérodrome de Yorkshin City, Kirua comptant plutôt traîner à Padokia où il connaissait mieux la ville, mais malheureusement pour eux, il n'y avait plus de vol pour Padokia avant le lendemain.

Les deux garçons retournèrent alors dans le centre-ville de Yorkshin City et y louèrent une chambre dans un hôtel assez chic.

Mais avant de s'émerveiller du prestige de la chambre, Kirua s'assît sur le lit et demanda à Kalluto de l'aider à enlever son pull et son t-shirt ne pouvant le faire que difficilement avec son épaule handicapée.

« Pourquoi tu as foncé comme ça aussi, c'était pas malin. » fit Kalluto en voyant son frère assez en peine tout en enlevant le pull noir de Kirua.

« Je..aïe..je sais pas ce qui m'a pris..je voulais en finir vite je crois..Merci de m'avoir aidé d'ailleurs, j'étais mal sinon.. » répliqua Kirua.

« De rien, c'est normal et puis grâce à ça, j'ai pu te montrer ma technique préférée. » répondit Kalluto qui enlevait maintenant le t-shirt bleu foncé sans manches de Kirua.

« C'est une bonne technique c'est sur mais elle est pas très rapide pour tuer. » fit Kirua.

« Oui j'aime bien jouer avec ma proie même si Maman me dit souvent que je devrais arrêter ça. » répondit Kalluto.

Quand Kirua fut torse nu, après quelques léger cri de douleur, Kalluto se saisit du bras droit de son frère puis posa son autre main sur l'épaule endolorie de ce dernier.

« Attention, ca risque de faire mal mais je pense bien que tu pourras supporter ça. » avertit Kalluto.

« Oui vas-y, t'en fais pas pour moi. » répondit Kirua grimaçant de douleur.

C'est alors que Kalluto replaça l'épaule de Kirua d'un coup sec et puissant pendant lequel l'aîné des frères ne broncha que très peu malgré la douleur qui fut aussi brève qu'intense.

Kirua traça alors un rond avec son épaule pour voir si tout était bien remis en place et comme il ne ressentait plus de douleur, il cessa son geste.

« Merci pour l'aide, c'est bien plus simple à deux que tout seul. » fit alors Kirua tout en se couchant sur le lit où il se trouvait.

« Mais tu es sur que ça va vraiment parce que faire ce genre d'erreur, c'est quand même très étonnant. » s'inquiéta quelque peu Kalluto.

« Mmmh..ca peut aller..mais comme j'en ai marre de tuer, je crois vraiment que je veux en finir au plus vite » avoue Kirua les yeux fixant le plafonds.

« Oui tu m'avais dit ça mais tu devrais faire attention quand même, la précipitation, c'est pas bon pour nous » conseilla Kalluto.

« Oui je sais mais je pense vraiment arrêter l'assassinat sinon un jour, ca va vraiment mal se passer. » répondit Kirua.

« Arrêter ?! Papa et Maman ne le voudront jamais, tu vas te faire enfermer dans la salle d'isolation. » fit Kalluto assez étonné.

« M'en fiche de ce qu'ils veulent.. » répliqua Kirua d'un air décidé.

A cela, Kalluto ne répondit rien et la soirée se passa plutôt tranquillement où Kalluto alla observer son dernier trophée tandis que Kirua s'empiffra de ses chocolats préféré. Les deux frères discutèrent de tout et de rien de temps à autre, Kirua partageant même ses friandises avec Kalluto qui avait pris goût à ces dernières.

L'aîné fit ensuite un tour des lieux, explorant un peu leur chambre de la nuit. C'était une chambre assez luxueuse avec deux énormes lits, une large pièce de vie avec une grande salle de bain et une terrasse donnant un fort joli panorama de Yorkshin City, la chambre étant quasi au sommet de l'énorme hôtel où les deux garçons séjournaient.

Ensuite, Kirua et Kalluto allèrent se coucher pour se reposer quelque peu.

Le lendemain matin, quand Kalluto ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua bien vite que son frère n'était plus dans son lit, seul son pantalon y était encore. Le jeune garçon se leva alors et se mit à rechercher son frère après s'être habillé.

Kalluto trouva bien vite son frère à la terrasse de la chambre endormi sur une chaise et uniquement vêtu de son caleçon gris.

Cela fit sourire Kalluto puis soudainement, il étendit un téléphone sonner. Le cadet des frères rentra alors dans la chambre et vit que c'était le téléphone de Kirua qui sonnait.

Kalluto pris alors le téléphone de son frère dans la poche de son pantalon puis décrocha aussitôt, ne voulant pas réveiller Kirua.

« Kalluto ? Où est Kirua ? » fit alors sa mère au téléphone.

« Il..il est occupé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » répondit Kalluto dans un demi-mensonge.

« Je voulais savoir si les deux contrats avaient été rempli et que Kirua me raconte tout ça mais comme toujours, il refuse de me parler.. » rouspéta quelque peu Kikyo.

« Oui les cibles ont été éliminées et on rentre bientôt t'inquiète pas. » répondit Kalluto.

« J'espère bien, je compte sur toi pour faire rentrer Kirua au plus vite sinon il va encore inventer quelque chose pour ne pas rentrer. » répliqua Kikyo.

Kalluto accepta et ensuite Kikyo raccrocha. C'est alors que Kirua revint de la terrasse, se demandant bien quel était tout ce raffut.

« C'est Maman qui appelait, elle s'inquiétait pour toi comme toujours. » répondit Kalluto.

« Tss ! Elle sait pas me laisser tranquille.. » pesta une fois de plus Kirua.

« Sinon dormir en caleçon sur la terrasse, c'était bien ? » demanda Kalluto, quelque peu amusé.

« J'avais trop chaud dans cette chambre alors je suis allé m'asseoir à la terrasse, il y faisait bien meilleur et le paysage était sympa. » répondit Kirua.

Cependant, ce que le garçon en caleçon ne dit pas, c'est qu'il avait encore réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'il voudrait faire à la place de l'assassinat et comme toujours, il ne parvint pas à se décider sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Cela dit il était sur de ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire et comme lui avait dit assez justement Kalluto, ses parents ne laisseront jamais abandonner l'assassinat. Leur annoncer cela sera donc extrêmement délicat.

Ensuite, Kalluto tenta de convaincre son frère de rentrer directement à Kukuru Mountain.

« Ce serait sympa que tu rentres aussi, tu n'aurais qu'à supporter la soirée là bas et si tu veux, je te montrerai ma collection comme ça Maman ne viendra pas t'embêter car le lendemain, je crois qu'elle part en voyage. » fit Kalluto.

« Si elle repart demain ca va, je devrais pouvoir la supporter une soirée.. » répliqua Kirua tout de même assez peu emballé par cette idée.

Kalluto en fut content et après que Kirua se soit habillé, les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers l'aérodrome de Yorkshin City et prendre un dirigeable à destination de Padokia.

Comme prévu, les deux frères furent de retour à Kukuru Mountain dans la soirée. Une fois à la maison, Kirua dit à Kalluto qu'il allait d'abord se changer, ses vêtements habituels devant être sec.

Alors que Kirua enfilait son short mauve-bleu, Kalluto vint toquer à sa porte puis rentra après que Kirua lui enjoignit d'entrer.

« Avant de venir dans ma chambre, Maman voudrait que tu ailles la voir dans la salle à manger, apparemment c'est très important. » fit Kalluto.

« Tss ! Je suis sur que c'est même pas important mais bon, OK je vais y aller sinon elle va me harceler toute la soirée. » pesta Kirua tout en nouant la corde qui serrait son short.

Kalluto ressorti de la chambre et Kirua fit de même quand il eut enfilé son pull bleu marine et son long T-shirt mauve clair qu'il mettait toujours au dessus. Il prit aussi son skateboard, pensant s'entraîner pendant que Kalluto lui montre sa collection de membres humains.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle à manger où Kikyo et Milluki l'attendais déjà.

Sa mère l'enjoignît de s'asseoir face à elle et son frère aîné, ce que fit Kirua de suite après avoir posé son skateboard sur la chaise d'à côté. La table était quand à elle déjà dressée pour quatre personnes mais le souper ne semblait pas encore prêt, les assiettes étant encore vides.

« Kiru chéri, ton père et moi avons pris une décision, tu seras l'héritier de la famille après ton père et il va donc falloir te comporter en digne héritier et arrêter tes caprices, plus de skateboard, plus de nuit dehors, tu devras te concentrer uniquement sur ton avenir de chef de famille et d'assassin professionnel. » fit Kikyo d'un air autoritaire.

« Mais..mais je veux pas être l'héritier de la famille moi ! Ca m'intéresse pas ! Je veux décider moi-même de ce je ferai plus tard et ce sera certainement pas l'assassinat ! » protesta Kirua avec véhémence.

« Kiru ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! Tu as un radieux avenir en tant qu'assassin car c'est toi qui a le plus grand potentiel, tu devrais le savoir ! » cria Kikyo, presque horrifiée par les propos de son fils.

« Ça je sais bien, tu me casses les pieds avec ça tous les jours mais j'en ai rien à faire, je ne veux pas et si t'es pas contente c'est pas mon problème ! » rétorqua Kirua en se levant rapidement de sa chaise, posant ses mains sur la table avec vacarme.

« Très bien, tu as gagné, tu vas aller faire un tour en isolation pour réfléchir à ce que tu viens de dire ! Milluki emmène y ton frère tout de suite ! » cria encore Kikyo.

Milluki se leva alors de sa chaise puis se dirigea vers Kirua.

« Allez viens et fait pas d'histoire, ça t'apprendra à parler à Mère comme ça ! » fit-il.

« Me touche pas gros lard où ça va mal se terminer ! » menaça Kirua qui s'était saisi d'un des couteaux posé sur la table.

Milluki eu léger recul quand il vit l'air menaçant de son jeune frère. C'était un regard qu'il faisait assez rarement mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours très sérieux et Milluki en avait souvent peur.

« T-Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça ! » s'écria Milluki peu rassuré.

« Approche et tu verras. » répondit Kirua toujours aussi menaçant.

Milluki hésita mais quand sa mère lui ordonna une fois de plus d'attraper son frère, il s'exécuta et alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Kirua, ce dernier lui planta le couteau qu'il avait en main sans aucune hésitation et à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Un peu plus haut et je touchais l'un de tes poumons...heureusement que tu es mon frère sinon je ne t'aurais pas raté mais souviens toi que la prochaine fois, je ne te raterai pas.. » fit Kirua à voix basse, comme collé à son frère.

Kirua ressortit alors le couteau du ventre de son frère et laissa ce dernier s'écrouler au sol. Ensuite Kirua lâcha le couteau ensanglanté qui tomba alors bruyamment au sol.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Protection

Chapitre 4 : Protection.

Dans l'immense demeure de la Famille Zoldyck, un drame venait de se jouer. Après une violente dispute avec sa mère, Kirua avait poignardé Milluki, l'un de ses frères aînés qui avait tenté de l'emmener de force en isolation pour les propos qu'il avait tenu un peu plus tôt.

Après son méfait, le jeune garçon prit ensuite son skateboard posé sur la chaise à côté de lui puis se dirigea vers la sortie mais sa mère se mit en travers de son chemin.

« Kiru je ne te laisserai pas partir alors que tu es si prometteur ! » cria Kikyo.

La seule réponse qu'eut la mère de Kirua, c'est un puissant coup de skateboard dans le ventre qui la fit se plier en deux et quand elle eu la tête baissée, Kirua lui asséna un second coup de skateboard sur la tête, la faisant tomber à terre avec fracas.

« J'en..j'en ai marre qu'on me dis quoi faire ! Je déciderai moi-même et personne d'autre ! » cria Kirua en colère et bord des larmes.

Le jeune garçon sortit alors de la salle à manger puis courut à pleine vitesse dans le long couloir de la maison tout en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulait des yeux. Kirua fut tellement tellement triste et en colère qu'il passa devant Kalluto, alarmé par les cris venant de la salle à manger, sans même s'arrêter, passant comme un courant d'air devant son jeune frère qui le regarda partir sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment même si il avait bien une idée.

Quand à Kirua, il courrait encore dans les couloirs de la maison tout en composant un numéro de téléphone.

« Oui c'est..c'est moi, vous aller pouvoir me rendre le service que vous me devez plutôt que prévu » fit-il avant de sortir de la maison.

Une fois sorti, Kirua ne s'arrêta pas de courir et se dirigeait vers la sortie du Domaine Zoldyck.

Soudainement, il regarda derrière lui et remarqua que cinq majordomes le poursuivait.

« Tss ! Elle a pas traîné la vieille mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir ! » pesta Kirua avant de grimper rapidement dans un arbre puis de sauter d'arbre en arbre le plus calmement et rapidement possible.

« Maître Kirua a disparu ! C-Comment on fait pour le rattraper ?! » fit l'un des majordomes.

« On a pas besoin de le voir, il se dirige sûrement vers la sortie, il faut donc qu'on y soit avant lui. » répondit un autre majordome.

Cependant, une fois devant l'immense Porte des Tests, Kirua arriva en premier et ouvrit les 3 premiers niveaux de la gigantesque porte qui se referma aussitôt.

« Il est rapide ! Dépêchons-nous ! » fit l'un des majordomes avant d'ouvrir avec peine le premier niveau de la lourde porte.

Mais quand ils sortirent du Domaine Zoldyck, Kirua n'était déjà plus là et tout ce qu'ils virent, c'est un dirigeable partant au loin vers les cieux.

« Mais ?! Mais comment ?! » s'étonna l'un des majordome.

« Pas le temps de chercher à comprendre, on retourne au Domaine et on le poursuit avec l'un des dirigeable de la Famille ! » répondit un autre majordome.

« Ca ne sert à rien, le temps qu'on parte, il sera déjà loin, on ne le retrouvera pas. » fit un troisième majordome.

Les serviteurs des Zoldyck rentrèrent alors au Domaine alors que Kirua s'éloignait de plus en plus de là où il avait toujours vécu, partant ainsi vers l'inconnu.

Un inconnu pas si méconnu que cela tout de même car le jeune garçon était tout de même habitué à passer la nuit dehors mais le changement était qu'il se retrouvait sans domicile fixe et surtout sans argent car Kirua était sur que sa mère avait déjà fait bloquer son compte bancaire sur lequel il recevait l'argent de ses contrats.

Kirua devait donc trouver de l'argent et un logement mais d'abord, il devait décider où atterrir avec le dirigeable. Trouver un aérodrome isolé, inconnu de sa famille n'était pas chose aisé tant ses parents connaissaient beaucoup d'endroits. De plus, ils pouvaient aussi compter sur les capacités en informatique de Milluki pour pirater n'importe quel système de surveillance. Un aérodrome public n'était donc non plus pas envisageable.

Le jeune garçon en fuite pensa alors au propriétaire de ce dirigeable, il était riche et à la tête d'une flotte conséquente de dirigeable, il devait donc bien posséder aussi des aérodromes privés. Kirua sortit alors son téléphone puis composa le numéro de l'unique personne qui pourrait peut être l'aider.

« Oui c'est encore moi, je sais que vous ne me devez plus rien mais j'aurais encore besoin d'un service, il me faudrait un aérodrome discret où atterrir, vous avez ça ? » demanda Kirua avec espoir.

« Mmmh..oui..j'ai un hangar à dirigeable où l'on fait d'habitude les réparations et les tests, je vous transmets l'adresse par message. » répondit l'homme.

« Merci bien, c'est moi qui vous doit un service maintenant. » répliqua Kirua soulagé.

« Je vous en prie, vous m'avez épargné la vie, je vous dois bien ça et pour le service on verra plus tard. » fit l'homme.

Le conversation se termina ainsi et ensuite Kirua transmis au pilote du dirigeable l'adresse envoyé par son ancienne cible.

Ensuite il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils derrière le poste de pilotage adossé contre la cabine du dirigeable. Cette cabine étant vitrée sur sa partie supérieure, Kirua pouvait observer les cieux pendant qu'il réfléchit à ce que son ancienne cible lui avait dit car pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait épargné quelqu'un qu'il devait tuer et cela lui avait apporté quelque chose de fort utile. Cela confirma une fois de plus ce que Kirua pensait depuis un bon moment, tuer n'est pas nécessaire à chaque fois.

Après un long trajet qui le mena à un grand hangar à la périphérie de Yorkshin City, ce dernier fut fermé pour plus discrétion. Une fois à l'abri, Kirua débarqua du dirigeable toujours équipé de son skateboard.

Cependant, une fois sur la terre ferme, le jeune garçon eut la surprise de voir que son ancienne cible l'attendais en personne.

« Vous ? Qu'est-ce que.. ?! » s'étonna Kirua.

« Ca t'étonne hein ? Je comptais pas venir au départ puis j'ai réfléchis, tu sembles être un garçon talentueux et fort, ca je l'ai bien vu et je me suis dit alors que j'aurais bien besoin de tes services. » fit l'homme l'air souriant.

« Désolé mais je ne fais plus dans l'assassinat, il vous faudra chercher quelqu'un d'autre. » répondit Kirua.

« Je voulais plutôt t'engager comme garde du corps personnel car comme tu le sais très bien, certaines personnes veulent ma mort et j'espérais que tu mettes tes compétences au service de la vie plutôt que de la mort. Bien sur tu seras payé et logé mais tu devras être disponible à toute heure. » répliqua l'homme.

Kirua fut surpris par cette offre car si cela résolvait ses deux problèmes principaux, il ne pensait pas qu'une fois de plus l'homme qu'il avait failli tuer allait encore l'aider. Le jeune garçon aurait certes préféré partir à l'aventure et s'amuser autant qu'il le veut maintenant qu'il était libéré de toutes contraintes mais il savait qu'avant cela, il lui fallait de l'argent sinon son aventure aller tourner court.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça comme vous devez bien le supposer mais j'accepte car j'ai besoin d'argent et un logement m'irait bien aussi. » accepta Kirua après un moment de réflexion.

« Fantastique ! Je t'engage donc sur le champ et tu commencera demain ! » s'exclama l'homme assez joyeusement.

« Par contre il faut que je reste discret, il y a certaines personnes qui ne doivent pas me retrouver. » avertit Kirua.

« Pas de soucis, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui sort beaucoup et quand je le fais, c'est toujours en voiture avec vitres teinté, personne ne te verra. » rassura l'homme.

Kirua embarqua donc avec son nouveau patron dans sa limousine noire à vitre teintée pour repartir dans le centre de Yorkshin City au siège central de l'homme qui venait de l'engager.

Une fois arrivé, la limousine s'engouffra dans un parking souterrain et Kirua et son patron en sortirent alors, prenant un ascenseur privé qui allait directement jusqu'aux étages supérieurs.

Après cela, l'homme conduisit Kirua vers une porte numérotée, l'ouvrit et enjoignit Kirua d'y rentrer.

Le jeune garçon y découvrit alors une énorme pièce ressemblant assez à une suite de luxe dans un hôtel ultra chic. C'était donc une grande pièce de vie rassemblant salon, salle à manger et cuisine avec au fond, une large porte vitrée menant à une terrasse.

« Voilà c'est ici que tu logeras, ma suite se trouve à côté et est relié à la tienne par cette porte au fond. » fit l'homme en désignant une porte au fond à droite de la pièce.

« La porte au fond à gauche c'est la salle de bain et la toilette alors que la porte à gauche près de nous, c'est la chambre. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de confort, merci beaucoup. » fit Kirua assez épaté par le luxe de la chambre.

« Oui ton nouveau job n'as pas que des inconvénients c'est certain et concernant celui-ci, tu devrais porter un smoking quand tu es en fonction, j'en ferai donc faire un à ta taille. » répliqua l'homme.

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux de me laisser comme je suis car ainsi vous pourriez me faire passer pour votre fils ou neveu, ca mettra les gens en confiance et on pourra voir qui en est digne et qui essaiera de profiter de l'absence de garde du corps. Mais après c'est vous le patron, vous faites ce que vous voulez. » proposa Kirua.

« Tu commences fort, j'adore cette idée ! On fera donc ça mais maintenant, je te laisse, il se fait tard et demain j'ai pas mal de rendez-vous. Sois prêt devant ma chambre à 8h. » s'exclama l'homme aussi surpris que content.

« OK, je serai prêt. » répondit Kirua.

L'homme s'en alla alors et Kirua ferma à clé derrière lui. Le jeune garçon dénoua ensuite la corde qui serrait son short qui tomba alors directement à ses pieds. Kirua enleva chacun de ses pieds de short à terre puis enleva aussi son t-shirt mauve et son pull bleu foncé pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon.

Quand il y rentra, il vit qu'il avait une grande baignoire, en plus d'un lavabo sur la droite et la toilette sur la gauche. Cela réjouit Kirua qui se dit qu'un bon bain chaud lui fera du bien après cette soirée plus qu'intense en émotions diverses.

L'ancien assassin fit alors couler l'eau pendant qu'il enlevait le caleçon qu'il avait encore. Quand il fut nu, il alla directement dans la baignoire même si cette dernière n'était pas encore remplie.

Quand elle le fut, le jeune garçon put enfin se relaxer un peu. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car son esprit commença à nouveau à réfléchir car si il était assez content d'avoir trouver un travail et un logement, luxueux qui plus est, il pensa soudainement à Kalluto resté à Kukuru Mountain. Dans sa précipitation, Kirua n'avait pas pensé à aller le voir avant sa fuite. Cela dit, il se dit qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps de le faire mais il regretta tout de même de ne pas avoir pu lui parler.

Il se demandait aussi comment son père réagirait à sa fugue et si il partirait à sa recherche mais rapidement il se dit que ce serait plutôt Illumi qui serait assigné à cette tâche.

Après ces réflexions qui avaient pris un long moment, Kirua commença à se laver pour ensuite se rincer et sortir de bain. Il prit une serviette de bain, se sécha vigoureusement pour ensuite enfiler à nouveau son caleçon.

Kirua sortit ensuite dans la salle de bain, prit une chaise qui était autour de la table, éteignit la lumière de la pièce de vie puis sortit sur la terrasse et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait posé sur la terrasse. Ensuite il se pencha en arrière pour que la chaise, son dos et sa tête soient collé à la porte-fenêtre.

Le nouveau garde du corps regarda ensuite le paysage citadin nocturne qui s'offrait à lui pendant un long moment avant de fermer les yeux, l'air apaisé.

Kirua aimait parfois à dormir dehors uniquement vêtu de son caleçon car ainsi il pouvait sentir le vent souffler contre son corps. Il pouvait alors se sentir vivant et non un 'objet insignifiant' comme ne cessait de lui répéter Illumi. De plus ça le relaxait beaucoup et le jeune garçon s'endormit ainsi jusqu'au première lueurs du soleil du lendemain.

C'est donc quand les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent que Kirua se réveilla avec toujours une vue sur la ville assez belle avec la lumière du soleil rasant les bâtiments. Le Zoldyck rebelle reposa alors sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds puis se leva de suite. Il fit quelques étirements pour ensuite rentrer dans son nouveau logement.

Il regarda l'horloge posée au dessus de la cuisine et remarqua qu'il lui resta encore deux heures avant sa prise de fonction. Il avait donc le temps d'aller à la salle de bain se mouiller le visage pour bien se réveiller puis ensuite, il prit son skateboard et s'essaya à quelques figures acrobatiques.

Une fois huit heures, Kirua s'habilla rapidement puis sortit alors de son logement, le ferma à clé et attendit ensuite son patron à côté de sa porte, prêt à commencer le premier jour de son nouveau travail.

Quand son nouveau patron sortit lui aussi de sa chambre, il fut ravi de voir que Kirua était là bien à l'heure.

Tout deux se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau du patron qui était une énorme pièce ressemblant presque à l'une de ses suites tellement il y avait pas mal de confort.

Il y avait bien sur de quoi travailler avec un bureau en chêne massif posé devant une large baie vitrée qui permettait d'observer toute la ville. Sur la gauche se tenait un petit salon pour recevoir ses invités importants, il était composé d'un fauteuil une place, d'un autre bien plus grand et d'une table basse au milieu.

Sur la droite, se trouvait une porte menant à une salle de réunion pour des entretiens plus confidentiel, la salle étant sécurisé pour empêcher tout espionnage.

Le patron s'installa derrière son bureau alors que Kirua s'assît sur le fauteuil une place du petit salon.

Cependant, le premier rendez-vous n'étant que plus tard dans la journée, Kirua finit par se lever et à s'entraîner avec son skateboard pour passer le temps car pour l'instant, son nouveau travail était loin d'être passionnant.

Quand la première personne arriva, Kirua continua ses acrobaties, rendant la supercherie plus réaliste.

« Excusez mon neveu, j'en ai la garde pour le moment et il s'ennuie pendant que je travaille donc il passe le temps comme il peut. » fit le patron de Kirua.

« J'aurais préféré que vous soyez seul mais tant pis pour lui. » fit la personne en face du patron, un sourire machiavélique en coin.

Cette personne sortit ensuite une arme à feu mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, un skateboard l'avait heurté à pleine vitesse au niveau de sa jambe droite. Tout de suite après, ce fut sa jambe gauche qui fut touchée par un coup de genou.

L'homme armé se retrouva alors en deux secondes à genoux, menacé au cou par les ongles effilés de Kirua.

« Tu vas lâcher cette arme tout de suite et délicatement si tu ne veux pas que ca finisse mal. » fit le jeune garçon d'une voix basse et menaçante.

L'homme armée passa donc du sourire confiant et machiavélique à une expression de peur si grande qu'il en transpira à grosse gouttes et ne bougeait plus un seul muscle. Après la requête de Kirua, l'homme déposa son arme à terre en tremblant.

Ensuite, le patron de Kirua se leva de sa chaise puis se déplaça pour se poser devant l'homme à genoux.

« Comme tu peux le voir, mon neveu ne joue pas qu'au skateboard alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement où je demande au gamin de t'égorger comme un porc. Tu vas gentiment me céder ta société pour un prix que je fixerai et ensuite disparaître à jamais, c'est compris ? » fit-il.

L'homme menacé fit un hochement de tête comme pour accepter la proposition.

« Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de revenir sinon mon neveu se fera un plaisir d'étriper toute ta famille. » rajouta le patron.

Ce dernier fit ensuite signe à Kirua de se retirer pour que l'homme à genoux puisse se relever, signer quelques papiers puis s'en aller aussitôt.

Une fois parti, le patron affichait un sourire des plus satisfaits.

« Tu as été fantastique ! Je pensais te demander d'arrêter avec ton skateboard quand quelqu'un était là pour que tu sois plus concentré mais je vois que c'était inutile, j'ai été surpris de voir ton skateboard foncer sur ce pauvre type qui s'est trouvé bien mal en deux secondes, bravo ! » s'extasia le patron.

« Ce n'était rien, ce type était un amateur, rien de plus simple de le neutraliser. » répondit simplement Kirua.

Ensuite la journée se passa plus calmement, les autres rendez-vous se passèrent mieux et Kirua n'eut plus grand chose à faire.

C'est ainsi qu'un mois se passa où le patron du jeune garçon s'employa à convoquer ses concurrents pour les soumettre à son autorité en utilisant la menace et la peur que pouvait inspirer Kirua grâce à ses effrayantes capacités.

Kirua n'appréciait pas spécialement ce travail car c'était souvent ennuyeux mais il payait bien et lui permettait d'avoir un logement des plus confort.

On retrouva donc le patron de Kirua et ce dernier dans le bureau où le patron regardait avec un large sourire le panorama qui lui offrait le baie vitrée de son bureau.

« Grâce à toi, presque tous mes concurrents sont sous mon autorité, je vais enfin pouvoir contrôler toute l'économie de York Shin City. » fit-il assez joyeux.

« Presque ? » répliqua simplement Kirua.

« Oui presque, il ne me reste plus que mon principal concurrent, un dur à cuire que j'ai gardé pour la fin car maintenant qu'il est isolé, je peux enfin m'attaquer à lui et pour ça, j'aurais bien sur besoin de toi. » répondit le patron.

« N'oubliez pas que je ne fais plus dans l'assassinat, je ne suis là que pour vous protéger. » répliqua Kirua.

« Je sais bien et j'ai justement besoin de ta protection car j'ai été invité à une rencontre avec mon principal concurrent dans un endroit pas net donc je suis certain qu'il veut me tendre un piège mais en même temps, je suis curieux donc je compte y aller car avec toi, je pense que je ne risque rien. » expliqua le patron.

« Dans ce cas, pas de problème, je vous accompagnerai. » répondit Kirua.

Le patron en fut content et lui et Kirua sortirent alors du bureau pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et embarquer dans une limousine noire qui les conduisit en dehors de la ville dans un terrain vague, surplombant une ancienne mine de pierre précieuse.

Le concurrent était déjà là, seul devant sa limousine noire.

« Bon, si il ne fait rien, ne fait rien mais au moindre mouvement suspect, tu agis OK ? » fit le patron de Kirua.

« Compris. » répondit laconiquement le jeune garçon.

Le patron et Kirua descendirent de voiture pour ensuite rejoindre le concurrent.

« Oh je vois que tu as amené ton terrible garde du corps. » fit le concurrent d'un air moqueur.

« Il faudrait être fou pour venir seul ici. » répondit le patron de Kirua.

« En effet et je n'ai moi plus pas fait cette folie. » répliqua le concurrent qui claqua ensuite dans ses mains.

L'instant d'après, cinq personnes sortirent de la limousine, tous plus que costauds les uns que les autres et fortement armés.

« Voyons maintenant si ton garde du corps est aussi doué qu'on ne le dis. » fit le concurrent assez confiant.

Ce dernier fit un autre signe et ses renforts firent feu tout de suite après. Kirua avait déjà anticipé cela et avait déjà enjoint son patron d'aller se cacher derrière la limousine qui était blindée. Le jeune garçon suivait derrière et une fois à l'abri son patron lui fit une remarque qui paraissait inquiétante.

« Tu..tu as été touché on dirait, ca ira ? » fit-il peu rassuré.

Car en effet on pouvait voir que le côté du haut du short et le côté du milieu du t-shirt de Kirua était ensanglanté.

« Les balles n'ont fait que me frôler, ca ira, je peux gérer la douleur. » répondit Kirua.

« Tant mieux car ca va être compliqué de s'en sortir ici, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait aussi armé. » répliqua le patron.

« Laissez moi m'occuper de ça, vous, vous rester là où êtes. » fit Kirua pas du tout inquiet malgré la pluie de balles qui s'abattait sur la limousine.

Quand les tireurs cessèrent de tirer pour pouvoir recharger, Kirua passa directement à l'action, arrivant rapidement devant eux. Les yeux du jeune garçon changèrent instantanément, ses pupilles se rétrécissant au minimum et un voile d'ombre couvrit le haut de son visage.

Surprit et un peu effrayé par l'apparence de Kirua, les mercenaires et le concurrent du patron du jeune garçon mirent un temps avant de réagir et quand ils firent feu à nouveau, le Zoldyck agita bientôt rapidement ses bras à une vitesse si ahurissante que l'on dirait qu'il les avaient transformé en fouet.

En plus d'être agiles, ses bras étaient puissant et fatal car il ne fallut qu'un seul impact par mercenaires pour les tuer sur le coup, ayant la tête et/ou le corps tranché net. De plus cette rapidité de mouvement permis au jeune garçon de dévier toutes les balles qui lui était destiné.

Quand Kirua reprit une apparence normale, il ne resta plus que des morceaux de cadavres humains gisant sur le sol.

« Tss ! Vous méritez bien cette mort pour m'avoir obligé à redevenir un assassin. » grommela Kirua.

L'instant d'après, il se retourna puis se dirigea vers l'arrière de la limousine où se trouvait encore son patron.

Ce dernier vit alors son garde du corps, les vêtements et le visage tachés de nombreuses giclées de sang.

« Voilà c'est fait on peut rentrer. » fit simplement Kirua.

Étonné et un peu apeuré par son garde du corps, le patron ne répondit rien et se releva pour ensuite aller vers l'avant de la limousine.

Quand il vit ce qu'il restait de ses ennemis, le patron complètement médusé.

« C'est..c'est vraiment toi qui a fait ce carnage ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui ils m'ont agacé alors j'ai fait ça assez salement. » répondit Kirua.

« C'est..c'est vraiment incroyable.. » fit juste le patron, trop impressionné pour en dire plus.

Kirua et son patron retournèrent alors dans la limousine pour ensuite rentrer à leur siège central. Le voyage se passa dans le silence et une fois arrivé, Kirua se dirigea vers sa chambre mais fut d'abord interpellé par son patron.

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un médecin pour soigner tes blessures ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non merci, je peux faire ça moi-même, j'ai l'habitude. » répondit Kirua.

Le patron laissa alors le jeune garçon s'en aller pour sa chambre et quand il y arriva, Kirua ouvrit la porte pour ensuite la refermer aussitôt. Il enleva ses chaussures puis dénoua alors la corde de son short qui tomba de suite quand la ceinture fut dénoué. Il enleva alors son short de ses pieds puis enleva son T-shirt et son pull bleu d'un seul coup pour n'être plus habillé que de son caleçon gris.

Kirua alla alors dans la salle de bain, prit des bandages, de l'ouate et de l'alcool à désinfecter dans la boite à pharmacie puis ressortit pour s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises du salon. Il posa les bandages et l'alcool sur la table puis fit glisser son caleçon jusqu'au milieu de ses genoux, découvrant ainsi une plaie assez longue et ensanglantée semblant plus importante que ce que le jeune garçon avait bien voulu avouer.

Kirua prit alors l'alcool à désinfecter et un peu d'ouate, l'imbiba d'alcool puis la posa sur sa blessure non sans faire une grimace de douleur et en se maudissant de n'avoir pu éviter ces balles.

Après cela, il s'entoura le haut de sa cuisse d'un bandage renforcé d'ouate sur la blessure puis fit de même pour sa seconde blessure au niveau de ses côtes. Pendant qu'il se bandait la taille, Kirua entendit alors quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

Kirua demanda à son visiteur d'attendre un instant pour qu'il puisse terminer son bandage.

Le garçon à la chevelure argentée fit alors encore un tour de sa taille avec le bandage, le noua correctement pour qu'il ne se défasse pas puis remonta son caleçon pour ensuite enfiler uniquement son short.

Pendant qu'il noua la corde de short, Kirua se déplaça vers l'entrée de son logement, regarda par le judas de la porte puis ouvrit cette dernière.

Quand il vit que c'était son patron, il l'invita à entrer.

« Je vois qu'en effet, un médecin n'était pas nécessaire, c'est bien, ca me fera des économies mais je suis plutôt venu pour te donner ta paye avec un bonus pour ce que tu as fait tout l'heure tellement c'était impressionnant ! » fit le patron en tendant une enveloppe de billet à Kirua.

« Merci mais c'était normal, c'est mon travail de vous protéger et ces gens vous menaçait clairement. » répondit le jeune garçon.

« En effet et grâce à toi, me voilà maintenant tranquille, plus personne ne viendra me chercher des ennuis ! » répliqua le patron assez content.

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous quitter, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi et moi j'aimerais maintenant aller m'amuser, j'ai appris que le bateau pour rejoindre l'examen de Hunter partait ce soir et j'aimerais y participer. » déclara Kirua.

« Mmh..c'est vrai que pour toi ca va devenir un peu ennuyeux et te connaissant un peu maintenant, je peux comprendre tu ai envie de faire quelque chose de plus passionnant, surtout maintenant que tu as assez d'argent. » répliqua le patron.

« Oui et je vous en remercie, vous êtes la première personne qui m'a aidée et ça je ne l'oublierai pas. » fit Kirua reconaissant.

« Mais de rien, tu as épargné ma vie contre un simple service, peu d'assassin le ferait alors je te devais bien ça, en plus, tu m'as bien servit pendant ce dernier mois donc je ne regrette rien. » répliqua le patron.

« Moi aussi, je ne regrette pas de ne pas vous avoir tué, c'est bien la première fois que cela m'est autant utile. » avoua Kirua.

« Bien..je te laisse la suite jusqu'à ce soir et je te souhaite bonne chance pour l'examen de Hunter, il parait qu'il est extrêmement difficile mais avec ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, je suis sur que tu le passeras sans soucis ! » répliqua le patron.

Kirua remercia aussi celui qui était maintenant son ancien patron puis ce dernier s'en alla, laissant le jeune garçon seul. Kirua retira alors à nouveau son short, ne gardant que son caleçon, rassembla ses vêtements encore à terre puis les mit à laver dans la machine à laver.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kirua se lava aussi lui même en se frottant le visage pour enlever le sang qu'il avait sur son visage et ses jambes. Une fois propre, il prit le téléphone de la suite puis se coucha sur le canapé du salon.

Kirua appela ensuite le port de la ville pour s'assurer que le bateau qu'il souhaitait prendre partait bien ce soir. Quand il en eut la confirmation, il raccrocha puis passa la journée à s'entraîner sur son skateboard, faire des exercices physiques ou encore rester assis sur la terrasse, observant la vue que lui offrait cette dernière tout en réfléchissant à sa nouvelle aventure que sera sûrement l'examen de Hunter qu'il espérait plus intense et difficile que son précédent travail de garde du corps.

Quand ses vêtements furent lavé et sec, Kirua se rhabilla, pris son skateboard et quitta la suite qu'il avait occupé pendant un mois pour ensuite sortir du building et se diriger vers le port.

Cependant, à peine avait-il dépassé le bâtiment que Kirua s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre pour attraper une mystérieuse main qui avait semblé vouloir l'attraper.

Le jeune garçon tira la main vers lui pour découvrir son propriétaire et c'est là que Kirua fut largement surpris.

« K-Kalluto ?! »


	5. Chapitre 5 : Determination

Chapitre 5 :

La nuit était tombé sur Yorkshin City mais comme toutes les grandes villes, elle était encore largement éclairée par les lumières des lampadaires et des devantures lumineuses des nombreux magasins.

C'est pour cela que Kirua avait tiré la main qui voulut l'attraper vers lui pour qu'il puisse voir à la lumière qui était cette mystérieuse personne. Cependant, il était très loin de s'imaginer que cela allait être son jeune frère Kalluto.

« Comment tu m'a retrouvé ? » fit Kirua assez étonné.

« Je ne te cherchais pas, je suis ici pour terminer le contrat que tu n'a pas fini contrairement à ce que tu m'avais dit et je t'ai vu sortir du building. » répondit Kalluto.

« Désolé de t'avoir menti mais j'avais besoin de ce type. » fit Kirua posé sur le mur, les yeux fermés.

« C'est pas très grave, je vais corriger ça maintenant. » répliqua simplement Kalluto.

« Ca ne servirait à rien, celui qui a ordonné ce contrat est mort plus tôt dans l'après-midi. » avoua Kirua.

« V-Vraiment ? Comment le sais-tu ?! » s'étonna Kalluto.

« C'est moi qui l'ai tué..il voulait rencontrer ta cible et moi j'étais son garde du corps, il nous a tiré dessus alors j'ai du le tuer pour qu'il ne menace plus mon patron et tout ce qu'il reste de lui, c'est des morceaux, t'aurais aimé voir ça. » expliqua Kirua en ouvrant les yeux et fixant vaguement le ciel.

« Te voir démembrer quelqu'un c'est sur que j'aurais bien voulu voir ça mais ca m'étonne de toi, c'est pas ton genre. » répliqua Kalluto surpris.

« Oui mais il m'avait énervé parce qu'il a réussi à me toucher alors j'y suis allé sans retenue. » répondit Kirua.

« Mais sinon je suis content de t'avoir trouvé, la dernière fois t'es parti tellement vite et tu n'es jamais revenu, j'étais un peu triste qu'on puisse plus faire de contrats ensemble. » fit Kalluto.

« C'est à cause de la vieille, elle m'a poussé à bout alors je suis parti car je ne pouvais plus la supporter. J'aurais préféré préparé tout ça un peu mieux mais voilà, elle a précipité mon départ. » répondit Kirua.

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas revenir ? Maman est très inquiète depuis que tu es parti. » demanda Kalluto.

« Désolé mais non, c'était sympa de faire des missions avec toi mais je me sens bien mieux loin de la maison car maintenant, je vais pouvoir faire enfin ce que je veux mais toi, tu pourrais venir avec moi, on s'amuserait bien je crois. » répondit Kirua en regardant son jeune frère.

« Certainement mais je peux pas quitter la maison, Maman le supporterais pas. » déclina Kalluto.

« Tss..je comprendrai jamais pourquoi t'es aussi attaché à elle mais tant pis..je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai un bateau à prendre. » répliqua Kirua un peu déçu.

« On est différent là dessus, c'est tout mais OK, à bientôt j'espère alors » fit Kalluto.

« Oui peut être qu'on se reverra et si jamais tu veux me rejoindre, appelle moi. » répondit Kirua.

« C'est gentil et t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai pas à Maman que je t'ai vu, tu seras tranquille comme ça. » fit Kalluto.

« C'est sympa j'apprécie. » répliqua Kirua en souriant.

C'est ainsi que les deux frères se séparèrent, Kirua partant vers le port et Kalluto vers l'aérodrome, sa mission d'assassinat n'ayant plus aucune raison d'être.

Arrivé au port, Kirua embarqua dans le bateau devant l'emmener à l'examen de Hunter et remarqua bien vite que le bateau était bien plein. Cela ne l'étonnait que peu, sachant que cet examen était des plus populaire.

Cependant, il eut une première déception en voyant que ses futurs concurrents n'avait vraiment pas l'air terrible malgré l'air qu'ils se donnaient.

Le jeune garçon descendit alors à l'étage inférieur et chercha un endroit pour se reposer. Il trouva bien vite une large pièce équipée de quelques hamacs et alla se coucher dans l'un d'eux, posant son skateboard à côté de lui.

Le voyage se passa plutôt bien, Kirua apprécia d'être balancé par les vagues, cela l'apaisait et il se mit à réfléchir à sa dernière rencontre avec son jeune frère Kalluto. Kirua aurait bien aimé qu'il parte avec lui car selon lui, une aventure est toujours plus appréciable à deux ou plus mais Kalluto était aussi trop attaché à sa mère et cela avait quelque peu déçu Kirua que Kalluto ai préféré sa mère.

Le jeune garçon espérait donc rencontrer des gens intéressant à cet examen de Hunter mais pour le moment ce n'était pas gagné.

Cela se confirma quand deux hommes à la mine patibulaire complotèrent une mauvaise blague à l'encontre du Zoldyck en fuite.

« On va montrer à ce gosse que l'examen de Hunter, c'est réservé aux adultes ! » fit l'un d'eux.

« T'as raison et en plus, j'aimerais bien m'coucher dans son hamac, j'en ai marre de dormir par terre. » répliqua l'autre.

Les deux brigands avancèrent vers Kirua et quand ils firent devant lui, ils affichèrent un sourire des plus machiavéliques.

« Alors gamin ? Tu t'es perdu où tu... » fit l'un d'eux avant de s'interrompre, se figeant de peur en un instant.

Le second malfrat se demanda bien pourquoi son compère fut aussi transi de peur mais en regardant le regard menaçant et terrifiant qu'affichait Kirua, il compris bien vite et en fut tout aussi horrifié.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu un pareil regard qui semblait les transpercer de milles aiguilles en même temps.

« Dégagez. » fit simplement Kirua d'une voix très menaçante.

Les deux brigands ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la pièce sur le champs sous le regard amusé du capitaine qui avait observé toute la scène. Il nota ensuite quelque chose sur un carnet puis s'en alla.

Ensuite le voyage reprit sa routine jusqu'à Dolle, le port de destination où la nuit était déjà tombé. Kirua débarqua rapidement et une fois à terre, il reçu un bout de papier avec une note dessus lui indiquant de prendre le bus pour Zaban, lieu de l'examen de Hunter.

Kirua regarda alors devant lui et vit en effet, une station de bus où un bus à destination de Zaban l'attendais justement.

Cependant, Kirua jeta vite le papier puis se dirigea vers le centre-ville de Dolle, laissant ainsi partir le bus pour Zaban sans lui.

Après une centaine de mètres, le jeune garçon fut abordé par une vieille dame qui se tenait devant une auberge.

« Bonsoir jeune enfant, il se fait tard, ne voudrais-tu pas passer la nuit dans mon auberge ? Les chambres y sont confortable et à un prix raisonnable. » fit-elle.

Le premier sentiment qui vint à Kirua fut la méfiance mais rapidement, il vint à la conclusion qu'en plus d'être pratique, c'était peut-être un bon endroit pour obtenir des informations sur l'examen de Hunter.

Kirua accepta donc la proposition et suivit la veille femme à l'intérieur de l'auberge. La dame âgée proposa ensuite à Kirua d'aller s'asseoir à la table en bois face à la réception pour y prendre un souper qui allait bientôt être servi.

La femme âgée engagea ensuite la conversation.

« Alors mon garçon, que fais-tu donc par ici seul à cette heure de la soirée ? » fit-elle.

« Je viens passer l'Examen de Hunter qui doit se dérouler pas loin. » répondit Kirua.

« Oooh je vois..mais pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas pris le bus pour Zaban ? On m'a dit que c'était là que ce passait l'examen. » répliqua la vieille femme.

« Parce que je suis certain que ce bus n'est qu'un leurre, l'examen n'est pas censé être aussi facilement accessible, il doit sûrement y avoir une sorte de filtrage. » répondit Kirua.

« C'est possible moi je ne fais que répéter ce que l'on me raconte. » fit la dame âgée avec un sourire.

Le souper fut ensuite prêt et Kirua put enfin avaler quelque chose après le long voyage.

Mais alors qu'il venait juste de terminer, trois hommes armés déboulèrent dans l'auberge, violentant la vieille dame tout en lui criant de leur donner tout l'argent qu'elle possédait.

Deux d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers Kirua mais ils s'arrêtèrent net quand ils virent que le jeune garçon avait déjà disparu. C'est seulement après un bruit derrière eux qu'ils comprirent que Kirua s'était rapidement déplacé derrière eux, assommant le malfrat qui s'occupait de récolter l'argent derrière la réception.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà, l'un d'eux était menacé au cou par les ongles effilés de Kirua.

« Vous allez maintenant dégager vite fait avant que je ne devienne violent. » fit-il d'un air aussi menaçant qu'inquiétant.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, vous avez réussi le test. » fit la veille femme.

« Un test ? » s'étonna Kirua.

« Oui un test, je te surveille depuis ton arrivée au port et tout portait à croire que tu serais digne de passer l'examen de Hunter. Tu as su déjouer le piège du bus et ici fait preuve d'une grande habilité au combat mais aussi de clémence et de bienveillance en t'occupant d'abord du malfrat qui s'en prenait à moi sans pour autant le tuer, rare sont les personnes qui en font autant. » expliqua la dame âgée.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un truc bizarre ici, c'est pour ça que je suis entré et que je vous ai raconté ce que je faisais car j'avais l'impression que ca m'aiderait mais je me doutais pas que ce serait encore un test. » répliqua Kirua tout en cessant de menacer l'un des hommes avec ses ongles tranchant.

« Tu es perspicace et tu as un bon instinct, tu es vraiment fait pour cet examen donc dès demain, l'un de mes fils t'y conduira. » fit la dame âgée.

« Ces types sont vos fils ? » s'étonna encore Kirua.

« Oui, ce sont mes trois fils et ils jouent les malfrats pour tester la valeur des candidats. » répondit la vieille femme.

Cela fit sourire Kirua qui s'excusa ensuite de les avoir brutalisés, ce à quoi les fils de la vieille dame répondirent que ce n'était rien.

Kirua reçu ensuite une chambre gratuitement à l'étage. C'était une petite chambre mais qui semblait en effet assez confortable malgré qu'elle était uniquement composé d'un lit, d'une table où était posé une télé ainsi qu'une armoire derrière la porte d'entrée.

« Un de mes fils viendra vous chercher demain matin, soit en forme car l'examen n'est pas de tout repos. » fit la vieille dame.

« Merci mais je pense que ca ira. » répondit Kirua assez souriant et confiant.

Cet enthousiasme amusa la vielle femme puis elle reparti à la réception, laissant Kirua seul.

Le jeune garçon commença alors à se déshabiller et quand il fut uniquement vêtu de son caleçon gris, il s'étala sur lit, les mains posés sous sa tête.

Kirua affichait un large sourire sachant que demain, il allait enfin pouvoir passer cet examen réputé extrêmement difficile et constituant donc un véritable défi bien plus intéressant que ses deux précédents travail.

Le jeune garçon passa donc la nuit à réfléchir à moult choses, notamment au fait qu'il n'avait pas demandé de nouvelle de sa mère et surtout de son frère qu'il avait poignardé. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en inquiétait vraiment mais après tout, ca restait la famille. Mais ce qu'il regrettait le plus d'avoir oublié, c'était de savoir comment son père avait réagit car c'était bien la seule personne dont l'avis comptait pour Kirua malgré le fait que son père n'avait pas l'air de prendre le sien en compte en décidant à sa place ce que le jeune garçon devait faire.

Donc Kirua se demandait si il avait été déçu, en colère ou triste. Cependant, son père n'étant pas quelqu'un qui montrait ses sentiments, il n'est pas certain que Kalluto aurait pu lui dire quoique ce soit.

Ensuite, il se remémora la dernière personne qu'il avait tué et se disait que si il n'avait pas apprécié cela sur le moment, au final cela à tout de même servi à sauver la vie, une fois encore, de son ancien patron en rendant caduque le contrat mis à son encontre et renvoyant ainsi Kalluto.

Mais en même temps, cela perturba un peu Kirua car cette fois-ci si Kirua s'en était tenu à sa volonté de ne plus tuer qui que ce soit, son ancien patron serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ce meurtre a donc servi à sauver la vie d'une autre personne donc devait-il continuer à tuer ou pas ? Difficile à dire. Le jeune garçon pensa alors qu'il fallait agir selon la situation et réfléchir si le fait de tuer quelqu'un sur le moment serait utile ou non.

Après toutes ces réflexions, Kirua ferma les yeux quelques instants, attendant que l'un des fils de la vieille dame de l'auberge vint le chercher.

Cela finit par arriver tôt le matin et Kirua se leva bien vite, à peine somnolait-il. Il se rhabilla bien vite, n'oublia pas son skateboard puis quitta la chambre aussitôt.

Il suivit le jeune homme qui était venu le chercher puis remarqua que c'était celui qu'il avait assommé hier soir.

« Désolé pour hier, je vous ai peut être frappé un peu fort. » fit-il.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est mon travail après tout mais si je dois avouer que ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas frappé aussi fort, on dirait pas comme ça mais t'as une sacrée force pour un enfant. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Je suis bien entraîné c'est normal. » répondit Kirua en taisant sa véritable nature.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Kirua salua la vieille dame qui lui souhaita bonne chance et ensuite le jeune homme pris sa voiture et conduisit Kirua à Zaban City pour s'arrêter devant un modeste restaurant.

Une fois rentré à l'intérieur et avoir échangé quelques phrases étranges avec le patron, le jeune homme invita Kirua à le suivre dans l'arrière salle.

« Attends ici un instant et tu seras vite à l'endroit de l'examen, félicitation pour être déjà arrivé si loin et d'avoir pensé à sauver ma mère en premier lieu, je crois que tu feras un excellent Hunter. » fit le jeune homme.

« Merci à vous et de rien, ca me semblait normal. » répondit Kirua.

Le jeune homme sourit puis s'en alla en refermant la porte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Kirua sente que cette arrière-salle était en fait un ascenseur l'emmenant au 100e sous-sol.

Une fois arrêté, la porte s'ouvrit et Kirua découvrit alors un énorme tunnel où s'était déjà ressemblé pas mal de gens.

Malgré la tension qui régnait, Kirua affichait un large sourire et se dit à lui-même qu'enfin, il y avait enfin des concurrents intéressants ici.

« Bonjour, veuillez prendre ce badge s'il vous plaît et ne le perdez pas. » fit un petit homme dont tête ressemblait à une graine de haricot en tendant un badge avec le numéro 99 écrit dessus.

« Merci. » fit simplement Kirua en plaçant son badge sur son T-Shirt.

Kirua regarda encore la foule amassé dans ce large tunnel et en fut à nouveau ravi, il avait trouvé le lieu de l'examen et était prêt à le réussir, espérant rencontrer des gens plus intéressant qu'à l'accoutumé.

Sans le savoir, Kirua s'embarquait dans la plus grande aventure de sa vie.

FIN.


End file.
